You and I, Collide
by Sunflowerkisses21
Summary: Beca Mitchell and Jesse Swanson are four months away from finishing their freshman year at Barden University. Will four months be enough time for this bad-ass DJ and movie fanatic to admit their feelings?
1. You and I, Collide: Chapter One

**** A/N: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the characters, songs, etc. (If I did, I would be married to Skylar Astin right now) I'm simply just a fan with a huge love for Jesse &Beca (Jeca) and who loves reading Jeca fan fiction. I finally decided that it's time to combine my love for reading fan fiction, writing stories, and for, of course, Pitch Perfect, and write one of my own.**

 **Please note that this is my very first fan fiction. Please give me reviews so I know what I'm doing right and wrong! Thanks so much for reading(: xoxo- Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

 _*Beep, beep, beep, beep*_ Beca Mitchell woke up to the sound of her alarm clock going off at 11:30am on Saturday afternoon. If there was one thing Beca loved almost as much as her music, it was sleep. Kimmy-Jin had been out of town since Thursday due to a family emergency and won't be back until Tuesday night. Beca was thrilled to have the dorm to herself.

She rolled out of bed and walked over to her closet. Beca tended to only sleep in an oversized shirt and her underwear, so stripping her pajamas off didn't take too much effort when she was this tired. She threw on black skinny jeans and a loose fitting olive green tee-shirt. She smiled softly to herself thinking about the effect the plunging V shaped neck-line would have on Jesse. She put her hair into a messy bun and pulled out some strands of hair to frame her face.

She skipped her usual, heavy make-up routine and opted for just a little bit of eyeliner on her upper and lower lash lines. She was gorgeous even without make-up, something Jesse stressed to her often. Not wearing it almost made her feel vulnerable, which is something Beca-the-badass-Mitchell didn't like at all. But despite her discomfort, she had been trying to open up to Jesse more, and this was a nice, easy way to start.

When Beca and Jesse first started working together, they instantly clicked. They joked around and threw sarcasm back and forth like a Frisbee. The two were seen together around campus so much, that two thirds of the school thought they were dating (Much to Aubrey's dismay). At first, this would've made Beca vomit. But now, she could no longer deny that she's starting to see him in a different light. He had been her best friend for the past five months since they started working together in August. He made her laugh and smile like no one else ever could. As scary as this was for her, Beca Mitchell was starting to fall for Jesse Swanson.

Jesse had already fallen for Beca, practically the first time he saw her when he sang to her from the back of his parents car their first day at Barden. The past five months of constant joking and harmless flirting were starting to turn into real feelings, but finally from both ends. He never pushed her to drop her walls, because he understood how hard it must be for her. He sees that she's trying so hard to let him in, and that's all that matters.

* * *

Beca grabbed her gray cardigan and headed out the door to the station. Her shift started at 12pm, and so did Jesse's. As she began walking through the quad, her mind couldn't help but wander to the thoughts she had about Jesse. This corner of her mind was beginning to become an all too familiar place, but she was done fighting it.

 _"I can't believe I'm falling for this nerd."_ She thought to herself. She couldn't fight the smile creeping onto her face. _"He's such a dork when he talks about his movies. But his eyes are such delicious brown orbs. His lips, mhnn, his lips look so good to kiss. I bet he's a great kisser."_ Beca laughed at herself for thinking such thoughts. When she finally reigned herself in from her thinking, she realized she was pulling the station door open. And sure enough, there he was, stacking CD's on the shelves labeled D-E.

Beca decided that greeting him with a simple "Hey" was no fun at all, so she quietly closed the door behind her. When he turned to go through a crate of CD's he had on the cart beside him, she snuck up behind him. One thing she had learned about Jesse was that he is very, _very,_ ticklish. She tickled both of his sides from behind and sent him straight up into the air with a yelp. He turned around to see Beca laughing so hard she might wet herself. He grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder like a fireman would.

"Jesse! Jesse, no!" Beca called out in between laughs. She was still laughing like it was nobody's business, but there was panic in her voice as she tried to predict exactly what he would do for revenge. He laid her down on the station floor and pinned both her arms above her head with just one of his hands.

"You're in for it now, Becs!" Jesse said as he began to laugh as well. He swung one leg over her waist so that he was in a crawling postion with Beca uderneath. She couldn't escape if she tried. But she didn't want to go anywhere. Even though she was about to experience a tickling as bad as the death penalty, he was on top of her, and she was soaking in all his warmth. With his free hand, he began tickling at her sides and the middle of her stomach. Unfortunately for her, she was very ticklish as well. She kicked and tried to free her hands as she let out screams and giggles. They were both laughing so hard they couldn't breathe. Beca simply couldn't breathe because she was being tickled to death and couldn't escape, and Jesse couldn't just because he was enjoying himself so much.

After a minute of torture he decided to let her go. She scooted up so she was sitting up leaning back on her hands with her legs extended, still underneath him. She leaned her head forward so it rest on the top of his shoulder. They were both still out of breath and laughing. No one could have the effect on her that Jesse did. After a second of catching her breath, she picked her head up so she was looking him straight in the eyes. Due to their position, she could've leaned forward two inches and kissed him. _And boy, did she want to._

"Next time," Jesse began, finally gaining control of his breath, "don't sneak up on me. Or you will regret it." he mock-threatened her. Jesse tapped the top of her nose with his index finger and she crinkled it in response. They both smiled at each other until he stood up and helped Beca off the floor.

* * *

They organized the CD's and fooled around like they would any other day. When Jesse left to go get Luke his lunch, Beca wrote Jesse a note and slipped it into his bag. She hoped he would see it after their shift when he was at his dorm. The note read:

 _"Hey Nerd,_

 _Kimmy-Jin left Thursday and won't be back until late Tuesday night. I'm obviously enjoying the bitch-free air and quiet time, but I'm starting to get lonely. Come by at 7:00 with some movies and I promise I'll watch at least two of them (I'll try, at least)._

 _P.S. Pack a bag, you're sleeping over_

 _-B"_

Beca wasn't sure how Jesse would react about the whole 'sleepover' thing, but something told her he wouldn't mind. She was feeling bold. And at this point, she wanted nothing more than to wake up beside him.

Their shifts ended at 2pm and they went their separate ways. For the next five hours, Beca worked on her new mix and got ready for her company, in hopes that he was coming. (Let alone even read her note). And sure enough, at 7:00pm sharp, there was a knock at the door. When she opened it, Jesse stood with his laptop bag and three movies in one hand, and a bag of what she assumed was clothes in the other. This all came along with the goofiest grin she'd ever seen.

* * *

 **** A/N: So there it is! I hope you enjoyed it. I'll upload a chapter two shortly. Additional note: Aside from the obvious things I got from the movie, these are all my own ideas. If they are similar to someone else's, it is completely accidental. Xoxo- Sunflowerkisses21****


	2. You and I, Collide: Chapter Two

**** A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing, liking, following the story, AND following me just an hour after I started! That helped settle my concerns about no one ever reading this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review :) Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

"Hey loser, come on in," she began, walking backwards and spreading her arms to motion to the room, "Welcome to la case de Beca!" Jesse laughed as he closed the door behind him and set his bags down by her desk.

"So I see you decided to stop skipping Spanish class?" he teased the tiny brunette as she sat down on her bed. She leaned against the pillows at the top of her bed and extended her legs towards the end. Instead of leaning against the footboard, he sat right down next to her just as she had before.

Beca was a bit taken back by his need to sit so close to her, but calmed her nerves as he pulled out his laptop (Jesse thought it made a great excuse for sitting so close). "As a matter of fact, Swanson, I never 'skipped' Spanish, I simply decided to do other things during that period for the first three quarters" she grinned. "So what movies did you bring today?" she asked, looking through the stack of movies he brought. Beca began to read the titles aloud, "The Avengers, The Dark Knight Rises, Zero Dark Thirty, Silver Linings Playbook, and Mean Girls. Hmp. Let's start with Mean Girls and if I'm still awake, I'll watch Silver Linings Playbook. How's that sound?" she questioned, turning her head to look at him. Jesse couldn't even focus enough to answer. Their faces were so close he could brush his lips against hers with the slightest effort. He couldn't stop staring at her lips. What's the worst that could happen if he kissed her? She always showing signs that she feels the same way he does. He sees it in the way she glances at him when she thinks he isn't noticing, the way she's completely herself around him. Beca doesn't let anyone inside of her walls, but he's slowly breaking every single one of them down. It's time to act on it.

* * *

He placed his index finger under her chin, slowly tipping her head towards his. He glanced at her eyes for a quick second, trying to read her. Her eyes were on his lips as she began to tilt into the kiss. They both closed their eyes as their lips touched. This was different. This kiss made every other kiss each of them have had seem meaningless and awful. This kiss was full of slow, gentle passion. Their lips barely touched, then touched more forcefully each time they reconnected. Still, it remained soft. Neither of them have ever had a kiss like this. Neither of them wanted to stop. After another second they break apart, both too afraid to look into each others eyes.

"Jesse?" Beca spoke in such a soft whisper that Jesse could barely hear her. They slowly lifted their heads and their eyes met. Both pairs were full of excitement, curiosity, and above all, feelings. So many feelings were pouring out of their eyes at once. There were the deep feelings they felt that made their stomachs twist in knots and made their hearts pain, and the feelings of doing something new, scary, and risky. They both knew they were treading dangerous waters, but neither of them cared. They'd both waited so long for this that they didn't care what would happen. All they knew was that they were going through this bat shit crazy time, but they were doing it together.

"Yeah?" Jesse answered, a small smile creeping onto his face. Beca couldn't help but smile when she saw his.

"Thank you" she answered, much to his surprise. What was she thanking him for? She saw the confusion and his eyes and began to speak again, "Thank you for kissing me. For making me realize my feelings. For making me realize that there is something in this world I care about so much more than I knew was possible. That 'something' is you, Jesse. I can be myself with you, which is something I'm afraid to do. You put up with me even though I'm a total fuck up, and you make me so happy. Jesse, I want you. I want you in all your nerdy glory," she smiled, "I want moviecations that we both know I never pay attention in, I want to hold hands walking in the quad and make everyone shocked that I have feelings. I want to wake up next to you and make each other breakfast while we sing and dance along to the radio. I've never been so sure about something that I've never felt before".

Jesse was silent for a moment. This isn't the Beca he knew. She never pours her heart out like this. That's when he realized, _he's finally done it._ Jesse Swanson has officially broken down every single one of Beca Mitchell's walls. He could only respond to her by kissing her again. This time it was filled with a heat, as if he was saying _'Yes, Beca. I want you to be mine too. I want everything you just named and more'._

He only hoped that those stone cold walls wouldn't close up again, leaving him on the outside.

 **** A/N: Yes, this chapter was short I'm sorry. But a lot happened! I'll upload chapter 3 either tonight or tomorrow, and it'll be longer. SORRY THERE MIGHT BE GRAMMAR/SPELLING ISSUES I finished this at 12am. I hope you liked it! Please review :) Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	3. You and I, Collide: Chapter Three

**** A/N: I'm glad you like the story so far :) do you think Beca is out of character? Or that I'm going too fast? I'm not too sure how many chapters this will end up being. Anyways, please enjoy! WARNING/BY THE WAY: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME DETAILED BECHLOE SEX**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review :) Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

The first thought that entered Beca's mind when she woke up was ' _what the hell happened last night?'_ Did she really pour her heart out to Jesse? Are they together now? "God I'm such an idiot!" she said aloud, forgetting that Jesse was sleeping next to her. At least they weren't cuddling, that would be too much relationship stuff for her to handle in one night. Jesse woke up and turned onto his left side so he was facing her.

"Good morning" he said, smiling from ear to ear. "Well last night was something else, huh?" he laughed.

"Yeah," Beca said without putting any emotion at all behind the word. "So what are we?" she blurted out, closing her eyes and squinting her face to prepare for the worst. Everyone else had broken her heart, what makes him so different? She's already preparing herself for him to leave her in the dust like everyone else already has. All she has left is Jesse and The Bellas. She softens her face and slowly opens her eyes as he begins to speak.

"Well," he began, reaching his hand out to her face tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm hoping that you'd like to be my girlfriend. Is that okay for you, or too fast?" He asked her, with concern and understanding in his eyes.

"That works for me" she smiled, leaning in to give him a quick kiss. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready for the day, how about you do the same and I'll meet you back here at 12 and we'll grab lunch? That gives us almost two hours to get ready so there's no rush".

"Sounds perfect!" he answered, kissing her on the head while climbing over her and exiting her bed. He grabbed his bags and was out the door with a wave and a 'see you later'.

* * *

Both of them took their time getting ready, going slow and calmly. As it neared 12 o'clock, Beca checked over her outfit one more time.

( **Beca's outfit:** web/browse/product_ ?productId=4373_3849_001 &catId=cat6060003 )

"Perfect," she breathed quietly to herself. Just then there was a knock on the door. Before the door was even 3/4 of the way open, Jesse grabbed her face and kissed her. This time was different. It was rough, and needy. It was like he was searching for something and just couldn't get enough. After snapping back to reality and realizing what was going on, Beca ran her fingers through his hair and kissed back even harder. Jesse reached backwards with one hand and closed the door without ever breaking the kiss. As air became a necessity, Beca stopped the kiss. Jesse had other plans. He began kissing up her jawline and ran his tongue along the outer shell of her ear. He licked behind her ear so sweetly it made her moan. He made his way down the right side of her neck, sucking and nibbling at the flesh everywhere. He showered her collarbone with kisses then tongued the sweet spot behind her ear again.

" _Oh, Jesse"_ Beca moaned, grinding her hips against his as she latched her left leg around his hips. Their mouths reconnected and their tongues fought for dominance. Beca took hold of Jesse's bottom lip in her mouth and sucked on it, grazing it with her teeth as she let go. The kiss gradually slowed to a soft, passionate kiss until they stopped. Both pairs of eyes met for the first time since he came through the door and kissed her (which was six minutes ago). They both shyly smiled and Beca put her leg back on the ground. She reached up onto her tippy toes and gave him a soft peck on the lips before fixing herself in the mirror. "Alright horny nerd, let's grab lunch!" she said as she grabbed her navy blue scarf and headed out the door.

* * *

They decided to go to Panera Bread and order the food to go. Once they got their lemonades, Beca's broccoli cheddar soup with bread, and Jesse's grilled cheese with an apple (Beca commented on how lame his order was many times) they headed back to Barden. Jesse laid a blanket out onto the grass in the quad and settled onto it. Beca sat down next to him and handed him her food. They used his backpack and her bag for pillows as they snuggled together and ate. Now that it was early March, the air was still cool. On the bright side, the quad no longer had snow and all the ice on the sidewalks had melted.

Jesse and Beca laughed and talked while they ate, just enjoying each other's company. After finishing their lunches, they huddled even closer together. Beca lay on her side with her head on Jesse's chest and her hand resting on his abdomen. He had both his arms wrapped around her. Now that it was 3pm, the air was starting to cool off. Jesse pulled the second blanket he had brought over them.

"Let's play the question game" Jesse suggested.

Beca let out a sigh, "Alright, why not. Y ou ask first though" she replied, snuggling into him even more, if that was possible.

"Hmm, let me think," he began, "Why not start out with a simple one. Ever had sex?" he questioned.

Beca nodded her head, "Yep, but just once. It was during this freshman year actually" she laughed.

"Woah, hold on. Wait. You're telling me that a gorgeous girl like you didn't lose her virginity until she was a freshman in college?" he asked in disbelief.

"No. I'm still a virgin. I've just had sex before" she answered simply.

Jesse didn't understand, "How the hell can you have sex but still be a virgin? Did you just do oral or something? Because I wasn't counting that".

Beca laughed at his confusion, "Well, Sherlock, you never asked if it was a guy or a girl".

Wait. Did Beca just imply she's only ever been with a girl!? Jesse's head was going in circles. He needed to find out more. He only hoped she would continue being this open about it.

"Um...Bec? Did you...sleep with...a girl?" he slowly, cautiously asked. Would she be okay talking about this?

Beca took no time to answer, "Yeah. I hope you don't think different of me because of it though. It's not like I like girls or anything, I just wanted to try it. Totally a one time thing" she said.

"Oh, okay. That's cool. But don't worry, my opinion on you hasn't changed because of this and it never will. So...who was it?"

This was the only question Beca was nervous about answering, but she owed it to him to say it, "It was with Chloe".

* * *

 ***Flashback to September when Beca slept with Chloe* WARNING: Descriptive, so feel free skip if you don't like Bechloe or sex stuff :)**

Beca walked down her dorm room hallway faster than she ever had. Kimmy-Jin wouldn't be back from class for two hours, so she had time. She just needed to get to her room before her arousal was gone. Chloe had just tried on her new lingerie and asked Beca her opinion on it. Beca had never been attracted to a girl before, but Chloe Beale was a different story. Watching Chloe walk around in heels and sexy lingerie made Beca wet within seconds. If she was being honest, Chloe's been on her mind since she walked in on Beca showering while singing _Titanium._

Beca opened her door and closed it fast, locking it. Or so she thought. She threw all her clothes but her black lacy bra and panties to the floor. She laid down on her bed on her back and placed the bottoms of her feet on the bed so her legs were bent with knees in the air. She closed her eyes and pictured Chloe parading around in her lingerie. Beca's hand slowly made it's way down to her core and ran softly up over her pantie covered folds. She could feel how wet she was through the cloth. She began making soft circles with her index finger over her clit, going harder and faster as she went. She pictured the way Chloe ran her hands along her own body, slightly moaning when her pinky finger accidentally came in contact with her clit. Beca pulled her panties to the side and inserted her index and middle fingers into herself, continuing to rub her clit with her thumb. Just when she was about to unravel, the door opened then closed quickly when the visitor realized what Beca was doing.

"Oh! Oh my god! Beca I'm so sorry I had no idea!" the red head exclaimed, slowly taking in the sight of Beca on her bed in only black lace bra and panties with her hand inside her underwear.

"It's okay, Chloe. You didn't know. I thought I locked the door" a sheepish Beca said. Normally she would be more embarrassed, but she's walked in on Chloe doing this more than once.

"I know, but still. You looked like you were about to orgasm and I ruined it for you!" Chloe said, with an idea popping into her head. Without warning, she slid her skirt off her waist and pulled her sweater over her head. She was wearing a peach colored bra and a peach colored lace thong.

"Dude! What the hell are you doing?" Beca asked, seeing her almost naked friend locking the door.

"I ruined your orgasm, so I'm going to give you the best one you've ever had. And I'm not leaving this room until you fuck me, Beca Mitchell. Make me cum so hard I can't walk tomorrow" Chloe said, sauntering over to Beca's bed.

She climbed ontop of Beca and straddled her waist. She removed her own bra then reached behind Beca and took hers off as well. She leaned down and kissed Beca, rough and sexual. She kissed down the brunette's neck and across her collarbone, leading down to her breasts. She took Beca's left nipple into her mouth, biting and sucking onto it until is was hard as it could get. She then moved onto the other one as she ground her hips against Beca's. She shimmied down Beca's figure until she found her face in front of Beca's lace covered core. " _Mmhhnn,_ baby you're soaked" Chloe said, causing Beca to moan. Chloe removed Beca's panties and tossed them to the ground, then did the same with her own. Just when Beca thought the ginger was about to start playing with her sopping wet center, she sat up and leaned against the back of Beca's bed, spreading her legs to match Beca's position.

"Chloe don't stop, what the hell are you doing?" Beca asked.

"Shhhh, don't speak just watch me" she said in the most sexy voice Beca had ever heard.

Before Beca knew what was happening, Chloe slowly squeezed one of her breasts with her left hand as her right hand traveled down to her core. She teased the outside of her folds before slipping a finger into her entrance. She added pressure to her clit with her palm as she added in her middle finger.

" _Oh, Beca,"_ Chloe moaned. Wait was she moaning Beca's name? "That's it baby girl. Oh don't fucking stop" the redhead added as she increased her pace. She looked straight into Beca's eyes, "Am I making you wet? Here, let me help with that" Chloe said as she got up and laid on her stomach, her face between Beca's legs. Without hesitation, she swiftly pulled her tongue up Beca's slit from top to bottom. "You're so wet baby, and you taste so good" she said as she began to suck on Beca's clit. Chloe inserted two fingers into Beca, pumping in and out as she continued to suck.

Beca had never felt anything like this before. She'd never even had sex. This felt so amazing and so new. She placed her hand on the back of Chloe's head and tangled her fingers in the ginger's hair. She lightly pressed Chloe's face into her core even harder. "Oh, fuck! Chloe don't stop. Ohmygod-ohmygod-ohmygod YES! Chloe, I'm gonna cum. Mmhnn, fuck" and just like that, everything inside her released as her orgasm rippled through her body. "Chloe that was fucking amazing" she breathed.

The red head's only response was "I know" as she got up and sat back on her heels, licking her fingers. "Now it's my turn" she said, with eyes full of lust.

"Lay down" she commanded Beca, and Beca did what she was told. Chloe crawled up over Beca and took a nice, comfy seat on Beca's face, facing in the direction Beca's feet were pointing. (Not sure If I described this good but basically 69, except Chloe is sitting up not bent over) "I want you to lick my pussy, Beca. Make me fucking cum" Chloe said, pressing her core onto Beca's tongue. Chloe'd been fingered many times before, and had sex dozens of times. But she'd never had a tongue inside her. She could get used to this.

"Oh, shit. Yes, yes, YES! God that feels so good" Chloe encouraged Beca as she rode the brunette's face. Chloe eyed Beca's hand as it lingered over her own core. "Go ahead, baby. Touch yourself. Make yourself cum for me. _Oh, FUCK!"_ she yelled as Beca began working on Chloe's clit, as well as her own.

A minute later, the ginger's orgasm rippled through her, and so did Beca's. Chloe stood up in front of the bed and began putting her clothes back on. She kissed Beca one last, rough time before heading out the door. As she exited, she threw "If you ever need a fuckbuddy, call me!" over her shoulder, along with a wink and slapping her own ass.

* * *

 ***Back to present with Jesse in the quad* (Please let me know if the whole sex thing was okay, because I'm planning on having Jesse and Beca hook up soon) Thanks!**

Jesse was silent for a moment. He was surprised she'd had sex with Chloe, but even more surprised she told him.

"Well, thanks for telling me that" he said, kissing her head.

"You're sure you still wanna be with me?" Beca asked, afraid he might change his mind now that he knows the truth.

"Of course I do, Bec" he replied. All he knew was that he was falling in love with Beca, unsure of whether or not she'd be there to catch him.


	4. You and I, Collide: Chapter Four

**** A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews! They make my day :) I'm glad you guys liked the sex stuff, I was nervous about how you guys would react hahaha. Oh &don't worry, JESSE AND BECA WILL HOOK-UP SOON I PROMISE! Just not in this chapter. They'll get pretty sexual in this chapter, but I'm planning on having Beca and Jesse actually hook up in about two chapters. Thanks for reading! Please keep reviewing Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

"Alright, Aca-bitches listen up" Aubrey began once the Bellas settled into their seats. "As you all know, today is Wednesday. On tomorrow afternoon we're driving to Warm Springs, Georgia and should get there within an hour and a half. We have a gig at a frat/sorority house on Friday night. Now, when we arrive in Warm Springs we'll be staying in a hotel fifteen minutes from where our gig is, so feel free to tour the city once you unpack. As long as you're all back by 9:30pm, we won't have a problem. You're all expected to be up and dressed by 9am the next morning. We'll get breakfast then have practice for an hour. After practice we'll still have four hours before the gig, but you're expected to stay in your hotel rooms. Everyone get all that?"

All the Bellas nodded and answered in some form of 'yes'.

"Alright then, let's get practicing!" and with that, Bella hell began.

* * *

"Wait, Aubrey made you do one hundred squats?" Jesse asked in astonishment once Beca made it to his dorm room after practice.

"Yep," she replied, "she takes practice way too seriously" Beca said, still out of breath. The two of them were cuddling on Jesse's bed while _Tuck Everlasting_ played silently on his computer. "We ran two miles, did forty push ups, one hundred squats, walked a quarter mile in heels and danced our asses off. Not to mention one-fucking-million different vocal exercises" Beca said, rolling her eyes. "I'm exhausted" she sighed.

"Well, lucky for you," Jesse began, closing the lid on his laptop and standing up. He reached down and picked her up bridal style, kissing her lips sweetly. "You're about to have the most relaxing bath known to man."

Jesse carried Beca all the way down to his car where he placed her in the passenger seat. He jogged over to the driver's side and slid in. They drove for about fifteen minutes until they reached Chloe and Aubrey's apartment. The two Seniors bought an apartment close to campus so they could still check in on the Bella's when they take a year off from school next year.

"What are we doing here?" Beca asked, stepping out of the car and closing the door.

"Just wait and see" Jesse answered, opening the lobby door for his girlfriend. Once they made it to Chloe and Aubrey's, Jesse closed the door and turned to face a very confused Beca. "You've seemed stressed lately, so I had Chlo do me a favor. Go take a look in the tub".

Beca walked into the master bathroom to find a full, hot tub. It was full of bath salts, bubbles, and bath bombs with rose petals sprinkled all over the floor. The lights were dim and soft music played in the background Un-lit candles decorated the whole room. "Aw, Jesse. This is beautiful, and so just what I needed. I'm gonna go grab a lighter and light these candles" she said, exiting the room. Once the couple was in the kitchen, Jesse spoke.

"Hey Bec? There's just one rule. No clothes beyond this point" he smiled, walking towards her. He placed his hands on her hips and kissed her passionately as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After the kiss became more heated, Jesse pulled Beca's top off. Beca removed Jesse's t-shirt as he kissed down her neck. She was certain he was going to leave hickeys, but it felt so damn good that she didn't care.

Shortly left in only their underwear, the couple traveled over to the master bedroom. Sure, making out almost naked in Chloe's bed was weird, but they didn't care. Jesse rolled Beca over so he lay on top of her, his lips traveling down her body. He took one of her nipples between his teeth and grazed the skin lightly while sucking on it. Beca arched her back at the sensation. She rolled him over onto his back and straddled his hips, grinding down against him. She lowered herself down his body, taking his underwear with her. She'd never done this before, which made her nervous, but she ought to try it sometime. She stuck out her tongue and slowly licked up his shaft, getting used to the new activity. After hearing him moan, she took it as encouargement to take his length into her mouth. Her mouth made its way up and down, slowly getting faster. Minutes later, Jesse was moaning out and his semen hit the back of her throat. Feeling accomplished, she swallowed it and sauntered over to the bathroom without saying a word. She gave him a grin before closing the bathroom door, leaving Jesse by himself naked on Chloe's bed.

"You're such a tease!" he yelled to her through the door while laughing. Jesse had only been with two girls, but that was the best damn blowjob he'd ever had. He knew that one thing was for sure, Beca wasn't getting away with being a tease.

An hour later, Beca drained her tub and toweled off. She blew out the candles and did the best she could to clean up the room. When she opened the bathroom door that led into Chloe's room, Jesse appeared, only in his t-shirt and boxers. He grabbed her waist and removed her towel in one swift motion. He picked her up and laid her down on the plush carpet floor.

* * *

Aubrey opened up her apartment door to be hit with warm, sticky air. _"Chloe must've taken a bath"_ she thought to herself. She set her groceries down on the counter then headed to her room. On her way past Chloe's room she heard moaning. She rolled her eyes and told herself to remind Chloe of the rules. But just before she opened her bedroom door, she heard something that didn't sound like Chloe. She tip toed over to Chloe's room and pressed her ear against the door to listen.

"Oh, Jesse. Yes. Oh, don't fucking stop. Jesse, please. I'm gonna cum!"

Oh my god. That's not Chloe, that sounds like Beca. "SHIT!" Aubrey yelled, covering her mouth with her hand once she realized she said that aloud. Not a moment later, Jesse and Beca appeared in the doorway with nothing but a towel around Beca.

"You two!" Aubrey exclamied, "What the hell are you doing? Beca you broke the oath! WHY ARE YOU HAVING ORAL SEX IN MY ROOMMATE'S BEDROOM!?"

"Look, Bree we can explain" Beca began. She told Aubrey all about how her and Jesse have been together for almost two weeks now, and how Chloe let her use her bathtub. Though the blonde was furious, she could tell how happy Jesse made Beca. And if Beca was happy, that made her preform better with the Bellas.

"I'm clearly not happy about this, but you two can date. Just please don't fuck in my apartment ever again. Got it? Good. Now, please leave. My niece is coming over in twenty minutes and I don't need a three year old seeing that" and with that, Aubrey was off to her own room.

Once they got dressed and packed up their stuff, Jesse and Beca headed back to Barden. Beca wasn't sure how to act now. Does she bring up the fact that they both just gave and received oral? Do they do it again often now? She never had 'the talk' with her mom and refused to listen when her dad tried to give it. Growing up without a mom, older sister, and any friends that were girls left Beca uneducated in this subject. So she turned to her last resort: The Bellas. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone.

* * *

 **From: Beca (You)**

 **To: Chloe Beale**

 **Hey, thanks for helping Jesse with the bath :) I need some girl advice though...**

* * *

 **From Chloe Beale**

 **To: Beca (You)**

 **No problem girl, glad to help ;) whattcha need advice with?**

* * *

 **From: Beca (You)**

 **To: Chloe Beale**

 **...sex...**

* * *

 **From: Chloe Beale**

 **To: Beca (You)**

 **OMG! The day has finally come! Hahaha. But seriously,**

 **why don't you come over once you get back, I'm at Stacie's hanging**

 **out with her in her dorm :)**

* * *

Once Jesse pulled up to Barden, Beca leaned over and kissed him, "I'm gonna go hangout with Chlo and Stac for a while, but if you come over in the morning before I leave for Warm Springs for the weekend, we can hangout. The bus leaves at 1 so come any time between then and 10. Bye! Thanks again for the bath, babe" she said, exiting the car.

When she made it to Stacie's dorm room, Chloe and Stacie attacked Beca with a thousand different questions.

"Did you have sex? What base did you go to? Is he big? Is he better with his fingers or his tongue? Is it hard to walk right now? Did you have to fake an orgasm?"

Beca laughed at her friends excitement. "No, we didn't have sex. I gave him a blowjob before my bath then he ate me out after. And no, my orgasm was definitely NOT faked. He's fucking great. Yeah, he's pretty big, but then again I don't have much to compare him to. Except one thing went wrong..." she said, sitting across from her friends on Stacie's floor. Stacie is the only Bella with a private dorm.

"What went wrong?" Chloe asked, anticipating what's to come.

"Well, it's just that, um...Aubrey sort of...caught us.." Beca said, looking at the floor.

"Holy shit! Did she flip out?" Stacie asked, pushing her boobs up to show more cleavage, if that was possible.

Beca told her eager friends the whole story as they listened with wide eyes. What was happening with her? She's all of a sudden becoming more open with the girls and Jesse as well. She kind of liked it.

"Wow. That sucks she caught you, but the sex sounds great" Chloe winked, "Hey, what time is it?"

"Eleven o'three," Stacie answered, "we should probably get to bed. Why don't you girls just sleepover? I did't buy a king bed just for sex you know" she joked.

Half and hour later the three girls laid in bed, falling asleep to the humming of Stacie's ceiling fan.

* * *

Jesse had tried calling Beca four times already. He was in her dorm at 11am, with no sign of Beca. On the fifth try, he decided to leave a message. "Hey Bec, it's Jesse. I'm at your dorm and you're not here. Just wanted to make sure you're safe. See you soon, bye" he sat down on her bed and waited.

Beca, Chloe and Stacie all woke up around 11:30am, snuggled together. They laughed about the cuddling they seemed to have done in their sleep, and got ready to leave for Warm Springs. After helping Stacie pack, Beca and Chloe walked to Beca's dorm. They entered to find Jesse waiting for her.

"Oh, hey Jes, sorry I forgot that you were coming," she told him, then turned to face Chloe, "Thanks for walking me down, last night was fun. See you later!" and with that, the ginger was off to her apartment to pack.

"How was your night?" Jesse asked Beca as she began to pack.

"It was good, I haven't had girl talk with Chlo and Stac for a while, so it was nice. I'm so sorry I wasn't here like I said I would be, we slept in" she answered truthfully.

"It's okay, Bec, you don't need to lie" he said, standing up behind her. "I get that you and Chloe slept together this fall, and if you're going to keep doing it, and involve Staice too, that's cool. I just don't want to be together if you are."

Beca turned around to face him. She was confused, angry and hurt all at once, and so was he. "What? Jesse we didn't sleep together. Why would you think that? Don't you trust me at all? I told you that was a one time thing".

"Beca it's so obvious that you guys slept together last ni-" he began, but was cut off by Beca's yelling.

"Get the hell out Jesse. If you don't believe me I don't even want to look at you. Leave my room now!" she yelled, opening the door and pushing him out.

She slammed the door closed and locked it, pulling out her phone with tears in her eyes.

 **From: Beca (You)**

 **To: Chloe Beale**

 **Still down to be fuck buddies? It's perfect timing this weekend...**

* * *

 ****A/N: So there it is! I know, I know, Jesse and Beca need to hook up, but fights call for make up sex right? Hint: The next chapter might just have a threesome ;) any guesses as to who it'll be? Thanks for reading! Please review! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21**


	5. You and I, Collide: Chapter Five

****A/N: 744 people have viewed my story and 288 have visited, from all around the world! This is crazy! Seeing that made me insanely happy :) continue to like, review and follow! Do you like where the story is going so far? Please tell me in the reviews, don't be afraid to be honest :) Do you want me to stop with the Bechloe (Beca and Chloe) sex? In my head it plays an important role in the story, but if you guys don't like it I can cut it out and rethink my plot. Oh, by the way, Jesse and Beca will hook up this chapter :) Thanks for reading &please review! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

 ***Saturday Morning-9am-In hotel room at Warm Springs-morning after Bella's had their gig* (If you didn't read the author's note at the top already, please do! It's important(: thanks loves!)**

Beca was lying in bed with no clothes on, wrapped up in the fluffy hotel sheets.

Oh, and not to mention-a very naked Chloe, along with a naked Stacie laid beside her.

* * *

"What the hell happened last night?" Beca asked her two friends as they all began getting dressed.

"I'm not too sure," Stacie answered while hooking her bra, "but it's weird to think about," she added.

"Yeah, I second that," Chloe laughed while adjusting the straps on her sundress. "I'm down with pretending it never happened. I mean we were obviously drunk from the after party and excited about kicking ass at our gig before hand. Plus Beca was hurt and upset, I'm always horny, and Stacie just loves to have sex" she said, stating the obvious. "But, if I HAD to get drunk and sleep with someone, I'm glad it was you girls and not some random guy who would take advantage of me".

Once the girls were all dressed they began packing up their hotel room. They rode the elevator down to the lobby where they met the other Bellas. Once the bus was loaded up, they headed back to Barden.

* * *

Beca laid her bags down on her bed as she noticed a slip of paper on her desk. She picked it up and read it:

 _Hey B,_

 _I'm really sorry for freaking out on you and trusting you. I mean come on, I've only been your boyfriend for two weeks (happy two weeks baby) and I've already fucked this up. I don't deserve you, or your_ _forgiveness. I can only hope you decide to forgive me on your own. I try to be so good to you, but my fear of losing you got in the way. You've earned my trust, and I like to think that I've earned yours. Beca, you are hands down, out of this world, amazing. I'm so lucky to call you mine. I never want to stop calling you mine._

 _Again, I'm sorry._

 _-J_

Beca didn't deserve Jesse and she knew it. He was so sweet and caring, and man enough to admit when he was wrong. It pained her to know that he wrote out an apology letter for her while she was drunkenly having sex with Chloe and Stacie. She cared about him too much for words to ever describe. And it was time to show him, to truly give herself to him. She headed to his dorm room with one thing on her mind, sex.

* * *

She burst through his door, startling Benji. "Hey Beca! If you're looking for Jesse, he's not here right now. He went to take a shower about fifteen minutes ago, so he should be back soon," he smiled.

"Okay, thanks Benji," Beca replied, sitting down on the side of Jesse's bed. Just then, the door opened and Jesse appeared. He put his shower caddy down on his desk before even realizing Beca was there. Benji left, not wanting to intrude on Jesse and Beca's space. After Benji left, Jesse dropped his towel onto the floor, leaving him with nothing on.

"Wow, either you're oblivious or really good at giving the silent treatment," Beca said, scaring Jesse.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed, "how long have you been here?" he asked, picking up his towel and trying to wrap it around his waist once more. Beca stood up and made her way over to him. Without saying a word, she began kissing down his neck, softly biting at the flesh and sucking on it. She dipped her index finger into the waistband he formed out of the towel, slowly removing the white cotton from his body. She connected her lips to his, kissing him with so much emotion it was like a pot boiling over. This is where she needs to be, who she needs to be with. Right then and there she realized, she's never letting Jesse go.

* * *

Within ten minutes, the couple was naked under Jesse's sheets. There were scratches down his back, and seven hickeys made their way down from Beca's neck all the way down to the point her waistband would lie. She laid on her back with Jesse hovering above her as she put a condom on him. The realization that she was giving herself to him, out of all the guys she could have, made him start to love her even more. He looked at her with caring eyes, "Are you sure you're ready?" he asked.

Beca smiled up at him, adoring how much he cared for her. "I'm sure. Jesse, I want you. And I want to be yours. I wouldn't want to give myself to anyone but you," she assured him, pulling his hips towards her.

The first contact was nice, and a new feeling.

The farther he slowly went in, the more weird it felt.

Once he started pumping out then back in for the first time, it hurt like hell.

Beca cried out a combination of both pain and pleasure. But she'd done it. She lost her virginity. _About fucking time_.

Both Jesse and Beca moaned as their lips connected. Beca's hips rocked to match the rhythm of Jesse's.

"Oh, shit. Jesse I'm so close," Beca barely made out her words. Jesse stuck his hand between them and worked her clit so she would finish off along with him. Both of them released, Beca's walls crashing down against Jesse's length. When he pulled out, he collapsed on the bed next to her. He rolled over and kissed her hard.

"Thank you for giving yourself to me. That takes a lot" he said as they both threw on their underwear and Beca wore his Treble Maker t-shirt.

"You don't have to thank me, all it took was trust." she replied, falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

The pair woke up around 5:30pm, two hours afterwards. Except, the tiny brunette was gone. Jesse sat up and looked around his room. Nothing. She had put her own clothes back on and fled without even leaving a note. Why does she keep doing this to him? She puts every single piece of her heart into him then leaves, ripping every single one out. Jesse's tired of the pain. Beca can't just not be there then come in all at once again. She grew up with that, so if she hates it so much why does she do it? Does she even realize she's doing it? Or is that all she knows to do?

He picked up his phone and decided to text her. He wasn't going to ask questions, and he wasn't going to make her apologize or explain. He just needed to end this.

 **From: Jesse (You)**

 **To: B**

 **Hey B, we need to talk. Meet me in the quad at 6 under our tree**

* * *

 **From: B**

 **To: Jesse (You)**

 **K. Sorry for leaving you, emergency Bella's meeting. Hope I can make it up to you**

* * *

Was that really all it was? A Bella's meeting? Jesse couldn't handle not knowing what's going on with Beca anymore. He dialed Aubrey's number and held the phone up to his ear.

"Hello?" She picked up after the second ring.

"Hey Aubrey, it's Jesse. Did you call an emergency Bella's meeting this afternoon?" he questioned.

Aubrey paused for a minute, "No, why? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothings wrong. Well, at least it won't be after today. Bye, thanks Bree," he replied and hung up.

He was mad and confused, but above all, he was hurt. Beca continuously hurts him time after time and leaves him there to crawl up on his own. She cares so much, but she cares more about protecting herself. Her walls are coming up again, and she's not leaving Jesse with enough strength the break them back down.

* * *

"Sup weirdo?" she joked, sitting down next to Jesse and kissing his cheek. "What'd you wanna talk about?"

Jesse was silent for a moment, not knowing how to start. "Why?" he said silently, turning to look at her, "Why did you leave? Then fake a Bella's meeting? Beca I know the meeting was a lie. Are you seeing someone else? D you not want me anymore? What is it? You need to stop hurting me Beca."

Beca couldn't believe it. Was she really hurting him? She's been so scared of getting hurt that she never saw she was hurting him. "Jesse, I'm so sorry. I woke up and I didn't know what to do. I'm not used to this. I've never cared for anyone as much as I care for you and I don't know how to handle it. I'm scared, Jesse. I'm scared," she said, tears welling up in both of their eyes.

"Beca, you need to stop being scared. I'm not going to leave you. The past two months together have been amazing, and I wouldn't trade them for the world. We have two months left before school ends, and I want to spend every single day I can with you," he assured her, "Beca, _I am so fucking crazy in love with you_ ".

* * *

 ****A/N: There it is! I hope you liked it. Next chapter should be up around Saturday night. The threesome in the beginning of this chapter may seem irrelevant, but it'll come back into play in a few chapters. Don't worry Jesse and Beca will have much more descriptive sex, I just wasn't sure exactly how to write it this time. I'm working on it though! Please review :) Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	6. You and I, Collide: Chapter Six

****A/N: I'm so sorry for disappearing! I had no idea where to go with this story, so in the meantime, enjoy some hot, intense, passionate Beca and Jesse sex as an apology :P I saw Pitch Perfect 2 last weekend, it was great. I wish there were more Jeca scenes though haha. Anyone else see it yet? Please review! Give me some ideas of where this story should go! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

"Oh, fuck!" Beca yelled, her stomach dropping to the floor. She laid there on Jesse's bed, fully naked, with her eyes squeezed shut and her head thrown back. Jesse was fully naked as well, his head rising from between her legs with a cocky grin on his face.

Now that Beca had finally lost her viriginity, there was nothing holding her back. Jesse had told Beca he loved her only thirty minutes ago, and they'd been having sex for the past twenty eight minutes. Although Beca hadn't said it back yet, they both knew she did. This was her way of easing up to saying the words she'd never meaningfully said before.

Jesse laid down on his bed as Beca straddled his hips, leaning down to forcefully kiss him. There was so much emotions in this kiss, that the world would burst if it had this much energy inside it. Man, were they in love. She sat up and reached down below herself, taking his number into her hands, she stroked it up and down twice before slowly inserting it into herself. She began moving up and down, riding his large length. Sure, Beca had seen a few dicks. But Jesse was so fucking huge. She had to admit she was surprised, but impressed as well.

She reached down with her right hand, holding up her weight with her left while she continued fast up and down movements. She began rubbing circles over clit with her middle finger, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yes, yes, oh shit. Yeah, right there. Oh fuck, Jesse," she moaned out, about to reach her climax. She could tell Jesse was close too, and wanted to encourage him along. "Yeah, Jesse, right there. Oh, shit. That's right. Keep fucking me. God I'm so wet for you. Are you gonna make me cum? Come on, Jesse. Make me cum, baby." Never in a million years would she have ever predict herself talking like that, she even had to have Stacie teach her how (such an embarrassing experience). Though she felt a little awkward, it turned her on a bit. Thankfully, it seemed to work on Jesse too. He went limp inside her around the same time her muscles tightened. Beca climbed off of Jesse and laid next to him on the bed. They panted, trying to catch their breath after both having mind blowing orgasms. A minutes later, Beca and Jesse rolled onto their sides so they were facing each other. Jesse leaned forward and kissed Beca, slow and gentle. He lightly sucked on her bottom lip, then released the pressure. It was the world's most perfect kiss.

Beca broke the kiss and began to speak, "Hey, Jesse?" she asked, nervousness throughout her body. "I love you too," she finally said, "I love how kind, caring and sweet you are. I love how passionate you are about your movies and about The Trebles. I love how gentle and sweetly you kiss and caress me, and how you can easily flip that switch and kiss me so hard I can't feel anything because I'm so wrapped up in you. Jesse I am bat shit crazy about you" she expressed, leaning forward to kiss him sweetly. "I want nothing more but you".

Jesse looked at her in amazement and care. "Beca, I love you so damn much. I didn't think my silly crush on you would ever go anywhere, and I definitely didn't expect to love you this much, or this fast. We only have barely two months of school left, and I want to spend as much time over the summer as I can with you. I'm never leaving you, Beca. I love you," it's like they couldn't ever say it enough.

* * *

They both stood up and began getting dressed. Once they were ready to go, the pair left Jesse's room and headed to the auditorium.

Jesse dropped Beca off for Bella's practice at 7:00pm. He kissed her firmly as he held her close to him, "I love you," he smiled down at her. She looked up at him with a large grin on her face, "I love you more," she teased, kissing him before he could argue. Once he left the room, Chloe, Aubrey and Stacie popped out from behind the curtain.

"DID YOU GUYS JUST SAY I LOVE YOU!?" the three of them screamed in excitement. The three girls all ran at Beca and grabbed her. All four of them jumped up and down screaming while in a group hug. Jesse entered through the door once again.

"Sorry, I forgot my keys on the...what the hell are you guys doing?" he asked, laughing in confusion. The four girls stopped, a bit embarrassed. They fixed their clothing and hair while resuming to their previous business. Beca walked over to Jesse and put her hands against his chest. She leaned to his left side and kissed down his neck, ignoring the line of Bella's filing in and their "get it, girl" comments. She sucked, nipped at, licked, and blew on his skin until he was putty in her hands. "Chloe and Aubrey are spending a night out on the town tonight," she whispered in his ear as she ghostily licked the outer shell, "I promise there will be no interruptions this time. It'll just be me, you, a warm bath, a king size bed, and an all access pass to me." she continued, picking her head up to look him in the eyes, "You can do whatever you want. Handcuffs, blindfolds, whatever. The only rule is that this night is all about you. Meet me there at ten" she said, kissing him heatedly. She swept her tongue across his bottom lip before grazing it with her teeth. She pulled back and looked him in the eyes, a small smirk on her face. She took a few slow steps backwards before turning around and headed to her seat.

 _"Holy shit,"_ Jesse thought to himself as he exited the building.

* * *

After Bella's practice, Beca had an hour before Jesse would meet her at Chloe and Aubrey's. She'd made this plan the day before, so she has all ready to go. Her skin was absolutely smooth and glowing, and she was shaved everywhere she should be. Chloe and Aubrey headed to their apartment to pack their bags and clean up while Stacie took Beca to the Victoria's Secret down the street. She ended up choosing a black silk nightgown with lace trim on the top and bottom. When her and Stacie arrived at the apartment, she tried it on. She kept on her black lace thong, but removed her bra. She put on the nightgown that barely covered her center, and put her hair into a loose bun with soft curls sticking out. She put on some waterproof mascara and sprayed some perfume on. She was perfect. Once the three other girls left, Beca lit some candles in the bedroom and bathroom. She decided to wait and fill the bath until Jesse got there, since she wasn't sure when they would be going in. Just then, there was a knock on the door. When she opened it, Jesse appeared, with handcuffs in his hand and lust in his eyes.

"As much as I would like to show up with a bouquet of flowers and tell you I value you way too much to do with whole 'all access pass' thing, I'm still a nineteen year old male. We basically live for sex," he joked, laughing as he stepped through the door and closed it. He observed Beca top to bottom, taking in every inch. "Wow," he breathed, "Bec, you look so beautiful. I feel weird coming in here with handcuffs, and totally embarrassed," he laughed some more.

Beca smiled slightly as she took them from his hand and placed them on the counter. She turned back to her adoring boyfriend with such passion in her eyes. "Look, Jesse. The handcuffs are fine, I'm down with basically whatever. I just want you to know that 'us' means more to me than just sex. I'm doing this for you because you deserve it, and I totally overheard you telling Donald you want to try this," she teased him. Jesse's face reddened as he laughed slightly, unaware that Beca knew that. "Jesse, I love you. And after we use the handcuffs I want us to just take it slow. I want soft kisses and romantic love making. God, Jesse, I just can't get enough of you," she said, walking over to him and wrapping her arms around his neck as he placed his hands on her hips.

He leaned forwards and kissed her forehead sweetly, "That sounds perfect, baby. I love you too," he looked down at her face and into her eyes. For the first time, those gray eyes turned light, clear blue. As she reached up and he bent down, their lips met in the middle. The love inside this kiss was unexplainable. They'd kissed a lot, and those were full of passion as well, but this one was purely, 100%, love and they couldn't get enough.

"Well then," Beca began, "let's get started," she smirked and headed to the mater bedroom.

* * *

 ****A/N: So there it is! Sorry it was short and sorry it took so long, I've had a pretty hectic past few weeks. I promise I'll update soon and it'll be better and longer. Give be some plot ideas! But at least the next chapter will be a ton of rough Jeca sex, so I'm sure that will make up for this lmao. Please review! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	7. You and I, Collide: Chapter Seven

****A/N: Hey lovelies! Sorry I've been taking so long to update, I've been crazy busy finishing up school. Anyways, I hope you like it! Thanks for reviewing(: Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

"Wow," Beca breathed, laying naked under the sheets on Chloe's bed.

"Yeah, wow," Jesse agreed, laying the same as Beca.

The two of them had just finished their night of crazy sex, and they were both in shock. Neither of them orgasmed or seemed pleasured during the rough, meaningless times. The only time they truly enjoyed themselves was when it was slow and romantic.

"So, um. Are we...gonna..ever do that again?" Jesse shyly asked, not sure which answer he'd like to hear.

"I don't know. Maybe not. I mean, why do it if we don't enjoy it right?" Beca asked, leaning on her side to ask her boyfriend what he thought.

"Yeah, makes sense. Okay then. We should probably head out," Jesse replied, getting out from under the sheets and dressing himself while Beca did the same.

"So what are we doing today?" Beca asked, jumping to pull up her skinny jeans.

"Well, I was actually hoping you would come with me on a little road trip. I figured since it's Saturday morning and we don't have any plans until Sunday night, we could leave. Is that good with you?"

"Yeah, sounds good. Where are we heading?" Beca questioned as she made her way over to Jesse on the other side of the room.

Jesse cupped Beca's face in his hands and brought it to him, kissing her sweetly. "It's a surprise," he smiled.

"You know I hate surprises, nerd. But I'll go, just because I love you," she smiled, kissing him again.

* * *

When they got back to Barden, they went their separate ways to pack. Beca went through her bag and over her list one last time.

Bra? Check

Underwear? Check

Tank top? Check

Sweater? Check

Leggings? Check

Dress? Ugh, check

Vans? Check

High heels? Check, sadly

Beca wasn't sure if she packed correctly, and she wasn't happy about the heels and dress, but Jesse said to bring something casual and something nice. She packed her toiletries and other small things then headed out the door. She met Jesse at his car, they loaded up the trunk, and then they were off.

After almost two hours of driving, singing, and car games they pulled up to a cute house in the middle of a small, beautiful neighborhood.

"Where are we?" Beca nervously laughed as she turned to face Jesse.

"Well," Jesse began, "please don't get mad. Buuuttt, this is my house. And I want you to meet my family," he smiled widely praying Beca wouldn't start yelling. Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered.

"What the hell? Jesse how could bring me here and not tell me! I'm not ready to meet your family, Jesse, we've been together for four damn months. Look at me! They're going to hate me! Jesse bring me home. Now." Beca hadn't been this anger since her dad cheated and left. What was he thinking? Is their relationship that serious?

"Listen, Beca. I know I shouldn't have just sprung this on you but I love you so much and I want them to meet you! They're going to love you and you know it. I thought we were ready," He answered, bowing his head sadly as he said the last part.

Beca thought for a minute before sighing loudly, "Alright, I'll do it. I know you only did it because you care. I bet they're really nice anyways. Let's go," she said, getting out of the car.

"I love you!" Jesse called to Beca, but was answered with a slam of the passenger side door. Jesse got out and met Beca in front of the car, kissing her head and taking her hand. "Thank you, Becs," he said as they walked to the door. He rang the doorbell and they waited not even five seconds before the door sprung open.

"Jesse!" A tall, thin woman called, enveloping Jesse in a hug. She had shoulder length brunette hair that was slightly wavy and deep blue eyes. Her smile was so kind and her voice was so calming. Next, she turned to Beca.

"Hi, you must be Beca! It's so lovely to meet you," she said, hugging Beca as well. When she pulled back she continued talking, "I'm Helen, and this is my husband, Bill," she said, motioning to the man behind her.

He was just like Jesse. Tall, in shape, short brown hair and eyes, and a beautiful smile. "Hi, it's great to meet you Beca. We've heard so many great things about you," he smiled, giving her a hug as well. "Please, come in!" he said, motioning to the inside of the house.

* * *

A couple hours later once dinner was over, Jesse and Beca went to unpack their bags in Jesse's room. Once the door was closed, he turned to face Beca.

"So, how are you holding up?" he asked, closing her in a tight hug and kissing the top of her head.

"I'm holding up really well," Beca said as they released the hug, "I think they know me better than I know myself now," she joked. "They're great. Honestly I love being here. And I love you," she said, kissing him softly.

"Good, I'm glad. They love you too. But not as much as I do," he teased her.

* * *

Once the night was over and they were in bed, Jesse asked a question that took Beca by surprise.

"Do you want kids?" he asked her out of the blue.

"Yeah, I want three. What about you?" she replied, unsure of what she was getting herself into.

"Same. Any specific gender order?" Jesse countered.

"I'd be happy any way, but I'd like to have a boy and then a girl, then another boy. You?"

"I'd like a girl, then boy, then another girl," he laughed about their switched choice of gender. "Any names picked out?"

"Umm, I was thinking Oliver, then Melody, then Jackson. Do you have any picked out?" she asked him, surprised he thought of it this much.

"Willow, Ryder, and Charlotte," he answered simply. "I love the names you picked out though, I might have to steal one," he laughed.

"I might just have to steal one of yours," she laughed along. "Seriously though, Jesse, those names are beautiful. I think it's really attractive you think about stuff like that," she admitted.

"I think about it all the time, I can't wait for it to happen. But I'm only nineteen so I have a ways to go. I think it's important to truly find the right person and be able to support your family. I'd like to at least be engaged first too." He said. Wow, he put a lot of thought into this.

"I completely agree," Beca said, "Do you think that could be us someday?" she nervously asked.

"I hope so, Bec. I really do," was all Jesse said before they drifted asleep.

* * *

The next day, Jesse's family took Beca to the zoo. After having quick sex, twice, in the back rooms of empty exhibits, they met up with Jesse's parents once more.

"Where should we go for dinner tonight?" Helen asked as they walked to the car.

"I was thinking Frog Hollow Tavern. Is that good with everyone else?" Bill replied, opening the car door for his wife.

"Dad, that's so expensive. We'd be fine even just ordering pizza," Jesse commented as everyone buckled their seat belts.

Bill laughed as he began pulling out of the parking lot, "That's okay, Jesse. We want to treat Beca, she deserves it for putting up with you for almost five months," he joked, and everyone laughed along.

* * *

When they got back to the house, everyone got dressed up and ready to go. Beca slipped on her black cocktail dress and open-toed nude heels. She put in black, dangly, and sparkly earnings and did her usually makeup. She looked perfect.

The family drove to the restaurant and sat down at their table. They ordered their food and drinks and began talking while they waited.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you guys, it's been unbelievably fun. I hope I'll be able to come back soon," Beca smiled graciously. The Swansons all replied with some form of "of course you're coming back!" and made Beca feel at home.

"So, Beca," Helen began, taking a sip of her water, "do you have any plans for the summer?" she asked the tiny brunette sitting across from her.

"No, not yet anyways. I'll probably end up staying with Aubrey and Chloe, I don't think they have plans either," Beca answered.

"Do you have family in the area to stay with?" Bill questioned. Beca hadn't said much about her parents, just that they were divorced. She knew she would have to bite the bullet sometime, so why not now?

"Actually, my dad lives right next to Barden and my mom lives in Savannah. I'm not close to them though, visiting them would just be an unnecessary burden in their eyes," she replied honestly.

Bill and Helen looked at her with faces of sympathy, and Jesse looked proud that she talked about it.

"Well, if you would like to," Helen began, exchanging smiling glances with Jesse and Bill, "we would like to formally invite you to spend the whole summer with us. Of course, if you don't want to we understand. Even if you'd like to just stay a week or two, that works. Our house is always open to you, Beca," Helen said, and they all smiled at her awaiting her answer.

"I'd love to," Beca replied, smiling brighter than ever. This was it, this was home.

* * *

 ***When Beca and Jesse arrived back at Barden, Beca was feeling sick. After talking about her symptoms to Jesse, he decided it was food poising, but a very serious case. He drove her to the nearest hospital and helped get her checked in. They're in Beca's hospital room now waiting for results from various tests***

* * *

"Beca? Hi, I'm Doctor Meghan Reed," the flawless red head in blue scrubs said as she entered the room, "I was put in charge of testing your urine sample. As your boyfriend suspected, you did have food poising. All symptoms should vanish in a maximum of twelve hours, and if not, please give us a call. There's just one last thing I need to discuss with you," she said, turning to Jesse, "Sir, would you mind stepping out in the hall for a moment?" Jesse did as he was asked and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" Beca questioned, wondering why Jesse had to leave the room.

"Nothing's wrong, sweetie. It's just about your test. When checking for any signs of more serious issues than food poising, I stumbled across something else," she began.

"What did you find?" Beca nervously waited for an answer.

"Beca," Dr. Reed began, smiling down at her, "I actually do a majority of my work for the maternity unit. _Y_ _ou're pregnant_ ,".

* * *

 ****A/N: How'd you like it? Sorry scene changes were kind of rushed through, I was excited to get to the end haha. If you like this twist, just wait until the next chapter(; Please like, follow, and review! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	8. You and I, Collide: Chapter Eight

****A/N: Hey! Thanks for the feed back, you all responded positively to the last chapter :) This one's gonna be a little short, sorry! Please like, follow and review! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

"What?" Beca asked in disbelief. "That's impossible, we always use condoms and I'm on my period right now," Beca explained, her heart racing.

"I don't know what to say Beca, it's all here on the paper work. You can take a look if you want?" Dr. Reed said, handing Beca her clipboard.

The paper read:

 _ **Beca C. Dorian**_

 _ **Sex: Female**_

 _ **Height: 5'6**_

 _ **Weight: 122lb**_

 _ **Test Aftereffect: 2 months pregnant**_

"Dr. Reed? There seems to be some kind of mistake. I'm not Beca Dorian, I'm Beca Mitchell. You must've accidentally grabbed the wrong file," Beca explained, her heart rate calming.

Dr. Reed took the clipboard from the brunette's hands and examined it, "You're right, I'm sorry. There seems to be a mistake. I'll go grab your file, it'll just take a minute," she said smiling, and headed out the door.

She retuned a minute or two later, as promised, and handed Beca the correct file.

 _ **Beca A. Mitchell**_

 _ **Sex: Female**_

 _ **Height: 5'2**_

 _ **Weight: 107.8lb**_

 _ **Test Aftereffect: Food poising, level 3 case**_

Beca handed the file back to the doctor and smiled, "That seems about right, thanks. I'm glad I got a chance to look at the incorrect file. I would've been expecting a baby that never came, and the other Beca would think she was sick, not pregnant," she laughed.

Dr. Reed laughed along with Beca and pressed some buttons on her machine. "You should be all set to go, then. Just let me remove your IV, then you can get dressed and head out," she explained while taking the plastic tubing and needle out of Beca's arm. "I'll leave you alone for now, but come find me when you leave to sign off on some papers," and with that, Beca was alone in her room.

She couldn't help but think while she got dressed. There wasn't even a baby inside of her, and she was deathly afraid when told she was expecting. But she couldn't help but miss the baby. The baby that never even existed. Maybe her and Jesse were ready. Were they?

* * *

"So what happened in there?" Jesse asked as they drove back to Barden at three in the morning.

"They decided I just have food poisoning, like you expected," Beca wasn't sure why, but she didn't want to tell Jesse about the pregnancy switch up.

"Oh," he answered, "Why did I have to go in the hall?" he questioned, glancing over at Beca as he pulled up to her dorm.

"She just wanted to ask me some questions, that's all," Beca answered, not looking over at Jesse.

Jesse nodded, getting the feeling Beca was hiding something. "Whose place are we staying at tonight?" Jesse asked, hoping he'd squeeze whatever Beca was hiding out of her.

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I wanna be alone tonight. I'm just really tired from the hospital and everything. Thanks for bringing me though," Beca said, leaning over to kiss Jesse. A minute later, after their kiss was done, Beca exited Jesse's car. "I love you," she called.

"I love you too, Beca. I hope you feel better soon," he said as he rolled up the passenger side window and drove away.

Needless to say, they both went to sleep very confused that night.

* * *

"Wait, let me make sure I have this right," Chloe said as she stopped at a red light. She turned to the passenger seat to look at Beca, "So you went in and they told you that you were pregnant. Then you noticed they had the wrong file. They double checked, and you weren't pregnant. Now you're a little upset that you weren't actually pregnant. Right?" She pressed on the gas pedal as the light turned green.

"Yeah, that's how it happened," Beca sighed. "Do you think I'm crazy for wanting a baby? I mean Jesse and I are both only turning twenty this year, and still in school. We both have a shit load of money saved up, but I don't know. We're so in love and I really think it'll last. And I can guarantee our baby would be loved more than anyone on this planet. What do you think?" She asked, turning to face Chloe.

"I think that you guys definitely have enough money for the first eight to nine months, and your parents, or at least his, would gladly help out. I'm pretty sure their rich. Anyways, if you got jobs then you would be able to continue getting money, obviously. The most important factor is making sure you're ready. I mean neither of you have turned twenty yet. Would you be okay with being thirty when your kid turns ten? Plus, you both want to get married first. I'd talk to Jesse as soon as possible, he needs to know how you're feeling. Maybe you could get engaged this year, then get married in the middle of next year, then get pregnant once you're settled in?" Chloe suggested as they pulled into the cafe parking lot. She turned to Beca for input on her advice.

Beca smiled slightly, "Chloe, you're genius! That honestly sounds perfect, I'll talk to Jesse about it when we get back," and with that, they entered the Cafe to talk about it some more.

* * *

"Hey, beautiful," Jesse said to Beca as he sat down next to her on the grass under their tree in the quad. "What's up?" he asked, referring to her text to meet him here as soon as he could.

Beca didn't want to start second guessing herself or get nervous, so she just spit it out. "Do you think we're ready to be a family?"

* * *

 ****A/N: I hope you liked it! Again, sorry it was short. Don't worry if you wanted Beca to have a baby, it'll eventually happen. Quick question, do you want descriptive sex between Jesse and Beca (Maybe Bechloe coming up soon, just to warn you, but it won't have emotions behind it) or just the aftermath that implies they did? Please answer! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	9. You and I, Collide: Chapter Nine

****A/N: Hiii. I hope you like this chapter too, please review! So I don't think I'm going to do Bechole anymore. I know some people like it, so i was trying to please both fandoms, but a lot of you had harsh negative opinions on it haha so don't worry, I'll take it out. The whole thing about Beca not telling Jesse about Chloe will come into play soon, then it'll all go away. Thanks for letting me know! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

"Wow," Jesse said, looking down at the ground, then back up at Beca. "Beca I don't think there's anyone in this world I would want to be with more than you. But we both agreed to be married first and possibly done with school," he reminded her.

"I know, it's just that at the hospital they mixed up my file with someone else's and told me I was pregnant. Then when they straightened everything out and told me I wasn't I was crushed. I mean, I was afraid when I thought I was having one, but I was so happy at the same time. Jesse I really want a family, and I really want it with you," she explained, looking at him with kind eyes.

"Bec, I had no idea that happened at the hospital, I'm so sorry. I can only imagine how it felt. But think about it this way, we only have five more days of school left, then you'll spend the whole entire summer with me. We'll be together almost 24/7 and see how things go. After that, who knows what'll happen. It can be easy to get ahead of ourselves, but it's important not to. But, if you really had your heart set on doing this now, I'd do it to make you happy. But if we wait until March, or maybe a little later, to start trying, we'll be twenty one when the baby is born. Can you wait a year?" he asked her, hoping she understands where he's coming from.

"Okay," she said, "I'll do it. At least by then we'll be going into our third year of college, and who knows, we might be married," she smiled, leaning forwards to give Jesse a kiss. "I'm going to Chloe's to take a nice shower, the ones here are gross. Want to come with?" she asked, winking at him.

"Do you even need to ask?" he joked, standing up, then holding out his hand to Beca.

* * *

When they arrived at Chloe and Aubrey's, they headed straight for the bathroom. Beca turned on the water and pulled off her and Jesse's shirts. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he put his hands on her waist. They shared a kiss so heated they both moaned. Beca removed what was left of her clothing as Jesse did the same, and hopped in the shower. Once they were in, Jesse put soap on his hands. He rubbed down Beca's back, then massaged her ass as he kissed her neck. When she turned around, he rubbed up her sides and gently needed her chest as she kissed him.

Once Jesse was done, Beca took the opportunity to soap him up as well. She rubbed down his arms and chest, reaching behind him to get his back. She leaned forward to bite and suck at his neck while she slowly rubbed his length. Beca placed her hands on the back of his neck and he put his on her waist. "Jump," he said, and Beca did as she was told. She latched her legs around his waist as he put his length inside her. They matched the rhythm of their hips until they were both crying out in pleasure. Sensing he was closer than she was, Beca stuck her hand between them and rubbed her clit. Once they both released, they cried out at the same time. Jesse put Beca back on the ground and kissed her hungrily.

"You know," he said, in between lip locks, "you're really hot when you touch yourself while we have sex," he kissed her again, sucking on her bottom lip and grazing it with his teeth.

"Oh really?" Beca said in the sexiest voice she could manage. "I'll have to remember that, then," She leaned around Jesse and shut off the shower water. She stepped over the edge of the tub and onto the bath mat. Jesse followed her movements, grabbing towels for both of them as he went. Once they were all dried off, they headed into Chole's bedroom. Beca grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and placed it in front of the bed.

"Sit," she said to Jesse, motioning to the chair. He slipped on his boxers and did what he was told. Beca, still naked, sauntered over to the bed and laid against the mound of pillows. She put her feet flat on the bed and opened her legs.

Before Jesse could wrap his head around what was going on, Beca was slowly sucking on her finger, then dragging it down her stomach. Her hand hovered about her center for a split second before she began running her clit with her middle and index finger. She gave a soft smile and closed her eyes as she let out a moan of pure pleasure. She picked up her motions as she watched Jesse, who was staring intently at her hand. Beca slipped two fingers inside of herself and continued putting pressure on her clit using her palm. She could see the tent in Jesse's boxers rising.

"Am I turning you on, Jesse?" she said, followed by a loud moan. She picked up her pace, pumping her fingers in and out of herself. "Oh, Jesse. Holy shit," she said, closing her eyes and throwing her head back. "Did that turn you on more? Here let me help with that," she said, getting up off the bed and walking over to the chair Jesse was in. She pulled down his boxers and got on her knees. She ran her hand up and down his length once before taking it into her mouth. Beca didn't really like giving blow jobs, but Jesse deserved it.

Once Beca finished him off, he got a call. When he came back in the room he began to talk.

"I'm so sorry Beca but apparently there's been an emergency and I need to go back to the school. Why don't you stay here and take a bath and I'll be back in an hour. I love you," and with that, he was dressed and out the door.

* * *

Forty minutes later, Beca heard the front door open, "In here!" she called, waiting for Jesse to enter. To her surprise, it was Chloe.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Chloe, I thought you were Jesse," Beca said, trying to cover herself under the water.

"It's fine Beca," the red head laughed, "and relax, I've seen you naked, remember?" she winked. "Hey, since you're already in the water, why don't I join you?"

"Chole, I can't do that anymore. I really love Jesse and we're talking about getting really serious lately. I'm sorry red, you missed your chance," Beca explained.

Chloe nodded, embarrassed, and left the room. A minute later she called to Beca from the living room, "I'm gonna head out. Hope you and Jesse have fun fucking, but I bet he's not as good as me!" and with that, the front door opened and closed.

When Jesse got back to the apartment soon after Chloe left, he found Beca getting ready to leave.

"All set to go?" he asked as she grabber her sweater.

Beca walked up to her boyfriend and gave him a tender kiss, "Yep, I'm all set," and with that, she was out the door.

* * *

On the drive back to Barden, Beca got a text.

 **From: Chloe**

 **To: Beca (You)**

 **miss you...**

* * *

 **From: Beca (You)**

 **To: Chloe**

 **I saw you today lol**

* * *

 **From: Chloe**

 **To: Beca (You)**

 **Ik. I mean I miss having a little thing...and I really miss the sex**

* * *

 **From: Beca (You)**

 **To: Chloe**

 **Chlo, you know I can't do that anymore. Besides, it was just sexual tension, not feelings**

* * *

And after that, Chloe never answered. Beca let out a sigh.

"What's wrong?" Jesse asked, concerned about Beca's sudden mood change.

"Chloe thinks we used to be a thing, now I think she's mad at me for saying it was just casual hook-ups," Beca explained. She didn't even have enough energy to hide her problems tonight.

"Oh," Jesse began, "You guys hooked up more than once? It would've had to have been while we were dating then," Beca's heart broke at Jesse's last statement.

"It was," she sighed, closing her eyes tight in hope it would change how the conversation was about to go.

"So you cheated on me," Jesse paused for a few seconds, "with Chloe. After you told me it was a one time thing. And you guys can just act like you're best friends still without it being weird?" his voice was beginning to raise as he parked in front of his dorm building.

"Jesse, please don't start yelling. It was right when we got together and it didn't mean anything. It was on that trip the Bella's took, and neither of us even remember it, okay? I think we were drunk. And yes, of course we're still best friends. It doesn't have to be weird, so why should we make it? Jesse I love you so much, and I'm so sorry," Beca pleaded, on the verge of tears.

Jesse didn't say anything, he just sat with a blank face for almost a minute. "I love you too," was all he said before grabbing his jacket and exiting the car. "Are you coming?" he asked, smiling slightly, before closing the car door.

Beca wasn't sure what she was in for, but she didn't want to spend the night alone.

* * *

When they got to Jesse's room, Benji had already left for the night. Jesse immediately grabbed Beca, quickly removing her clothing. He removed everything but his boxers and forcefully laid Beca on his bed. He grabbed the handcuffs he still had from the night at Chloe and Aubrey's and attached them to Beca's wrists, as well as his headboard.

"What are you doing?" Beca asked, giggling slightly at how un-Jesse like this all was. Jesse kneeled down on the bed and kissed Beca forcefully. He took his slow, gentle time going down her body, kissing, sucking, and niping at every inch. He crawled back up to Beca's face and kissed her seductively. He brought his hand down to her center and began making soft circles on Beca's clit. Beca moaned softly and pushed her hips up against Jesse's hand to increase the pressure. Slowly, he inserted one finger into her, then two, then three. The most Beca had ever done was two, but three just might be her new magic number. Beca moaned out Jesse's name as her orgasm began.

"That's right, say my name," Jesse said, pumping his fingers faster and increasing pressure on her clit. "Say it so damn loud that everyone knows what we're doing," he growled.

As Beca's climax reached it's peak, she couldn't help but do as he said, "Oh, Jesse!" she cried out, her body lightly twitching with pleasure.

Before Beca could retaliate, Jesse was on top of her, about to insert his length into her. With one fast, hard pump he pushed in and out of her, making her see stars. They both moaned as he continued, pumping harder than ever.

"Holy shit, Jesse," Beca yelled out, "I'm so close, Jesse, make me cum," she added.

At the same time, they both released. After catching his breath, Jesse let Beca's hands free. She crawled onto of him, straddling his waist. She kissed him sweetly, never wanting it to end.

"Are you going to have sex with Chloe again?" Jesse asked, looking into Beca's eyes.

"Nope," she smiled slightly, "but if it makes you fuck me like that, I might lie and tell you I did," she teased.

* * *

 ****Hope you liked it :) Did anyone else think Anna Kendrick sounded absolutely adorable when singing country during the riff-off in PP2? She totally had a cute little accent going hahaha. Please review! I love you guys 3 Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	10. You and I, Collide: Chapter Ten

****A/N: Thanks so much for all your sweet reviews and amazing plot ideas!(: Hope you had a great Independence Day (if you celebrate) I spent mine shopping and writing some of this while listening to all my neighbor's parties and fireworks hahaha. What did you do to celebrate? Also, I just created a Tumblr. It's called elephantsandouterspace so go follow me for updates on this story and so much more! Hope you enjoy! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

This was it, the last day of school. When Beca arrived at Barden, she didn't think she would last one month, let alone the whole year. She'd made amazing friends, the Bellas, and found the world's most perfect guy, Jesse. Now she was on her way to spend the whole summer with Jesse's family. What could be better? Well, for starters, the traffic could be a little better...

"Jesse, this is fucking insane! We've been in stand still traffic for twenty minutes, and according to every radio station and website I can find, we'll be in this exact spot for another forty five minutes!" Beca began to yell, getting tired of the traffic. The drive to Jesse's parent's house was only supposed to roughly be three hours. So far, due to shitty traffic, they'd been in the car for almost two hours, and weren't even half way there. Seeing how frustrated and anxious Beca was, Jesse acted on the only feeling he had that would distract her. He unbuckled his seat belt then reached over to unbuckle Beca's. She looked at him confused, and he smiled brightly. He leaned over the center console and cupped her right cheek with his right hand. He leaned in slowly and rest his forehead against hers. Their lips were just a centimeter apart as he whispered, "Now whatever can we do with forty five extra minutes?" he grinned slightly as he slowly connected their lips, leaving a passionate, sweet, ghostly kiss. He took the keys out of the ignition and climbed into the back and sat in the middle seat. Beca was quick to follow, straddling his lap. She flipped her hair over to one side and smiled, tilting and bowing her head to kiss Jesse. During the kiss, Beca pulled Jesse's t-shirt over his head. She began trailing kisses down his neck, hitting the sweet spot under his ear. She nipped across his collarbone, softly biting the flesh then tenderly kissing it. While kissing down his chest. Jesse reached down to Beca's waist and removed her shorts seamlessly. They were getting pretty good at this whole "removing clothes" things. Once she reached his waist band, Beca looked up and met Jesse's eyes. She gave him a lustful look as she dipped her index finger between the fabric and his hip. She pulled down his tan cargo shirts and tossed them on the ground next to his olive green t-shirt. Left in only his boxers, Jesse grabbed Beca and laid her down across the row of seats. He climbed on top of her, removing her black, short sleeve, v-neck. He tossed it carelessly, along with her bra. In the mist of a heated make-out session, Beca's underwear were removed. Jesse kissed down Beca's neck, sucking on the skin around Beca's left collarbone. Her body lifted up and ground into his as she moaned, letting Jesse know he just found her sweet spot. He continued to suck and nip at that spot as she removed his boxers. After trailing kisses down Beca's body, Jesse sat up and looked at her.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but, condom?" he laughed slightly.

"Beca giggled and sat up underneath Jesse, "I'm on the pill, it's fine," she said, pulling him back down to kiss her. He positioned himself over Beca's small frame, and inserted himself into her. They both let out a soft moan, kissing passionately as their hips gently collided together. This was different. Sure, they were in the backseat of a car in the middle of a freeway were anyone could see them if they tried hard enough, but it was so much more meaningful. Was it because they were glad to be out of school? Because they've been talking about getting serious? Neither of them knew, but they both knew for certain that this was special.

Minutes later, both Beca and Jesse cried out in pleasure. Jesse came collapsing down over Beca, using any ounce of energy her had left to kiss her forehead. "I love you so much, Beca," he whispered, burying his head into the crook of her neck and shoulder.

Beca ran her fingers softly through Jesse's hair, closing her eyes, "I love you too, Jesse. I really, really do," she assured him.

These were the moments. These were the totally weird, random, passionate, amazing moments that made their relationship so perfect.

* * *

When they arrived at Jesse's house, they were both excited. Once they stepped out of the car, they expected to be bombarded by over excited parents looking for hugs and conversation. Surprisingly, no one even opened the door when they knocked. Jesse dug around in the shrubs near the front door until he found the spare key. After entering the house, Beca and Jesse set down their luggage and closed the door.

"Mom? Dad?" Jesse yelled out, listening intently for an answer. When no one responded, he went to look around. When they walked into the kitchen, there was a note on the counter.

* * *

 _Beloved Jesse and Dearest Beca,_

 _Our friend Nancy's husband passed away suddenly overnight, at only 51 years old._

 _We left the house around 1:30 to go see her and should be back around 3:45._

 _So sorry we couldn't be here when you_ _two arrived. Please make yourselves at home._

 _Much love,_

 _Mom and Dad_

* * *

Jesse read the note aloud as Beca wrapped both of her arms around his right arm. He put the note down and turned his head the the left to look at the clock on the stove.

"Oh, they only left half an hour ago," he realized, turning to face Beca and taking both of her hands in his, "So it may be off to a semi-rocky start, but I promise you. This will be the best damn summer of your life," he said, leaning down to kiss his girlfriend.

And within twenty minutes, much to Beca's disagreement, Jesse had just "christened" his childhood bed. Three times.

* * *

 ****A/N: Sorry, I said this would be up by Sunday night and it wasn't! I ended up going out with friends Sunday night, Monday night, babysat Tuesday, went to the beach Wednesday, and had to babysit this** **morning! But here it is and I hope you like it. Sorry it's really short but I promise I will work super hard on the next one and have it up by July 17th. I love you guys! Please review. Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	11. You and I, Collide: Chapter Eleven

****Hey! How was your week? I don't have any announcements, but please review! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I love you guys!(: Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

Bill and Helen pulled into the driveway just as Jesse and Beca finished their third... _escapade_...and opened the front door. At the sight of Beca nervously fixing her shirt on the couch and Jesse trying to put his ruffled hair back into place, both of his parents burst out laughing.

"You should see your faces!" Helen barely got in between laughs, "It's okay, you had sex. Everyone does it," she said. "Right, Bill?" she asked her husband, winking at him while bumping her hip against his.

"Ew, mom, that's disgusting. And I'm sorry, I should've respected that this was my parents house when Beca told me to," Jesse sheepishly said, rubbing the back of his neck, looking down at the floor in attempts to avoid eye contact with either of his parents.

"Oh, son. It's quite alright," Bill said, patting Jesse on the back and laughing slightly while putting his keys on the kitchen counter.

"Well," Helen began, "Beca it's so lovely to see you again sweetheart," she said, extending her arms outwards to embrace the short brunette.

Beca hugged Helen back with love and appreciation, "Thanks so much for having me, it's great to be able to spend time with you again," she smiled, turning to hug Bill.

"Not to interrupt this whole 'my girlfriend is bonding with my parents' moment, but Dad I need you to help me check out my car. There's some scratches in the leather on the middle row from our luggage, and I'm not sure how to go about fixing it," he said, looking over to Beca.

Little did his parents know, those scratches were from the huge, uncontrollable orgasm Beca had due to their sweet, innocent little Jesse. Beca grinned at that thought. Once the two men headed outside, Beca and Helen sat down on the bar stools at the kitchen counter.

"So, you and Jesse are pretty intimate, huh?" Helen asked, unsure of if she was crossing boundaries or not.

Beca blushed slighty, looking away and then back to Helen, "Yeah, we are. I'm so sorry about earlier, we shouldn't have done that in your home," she apologized sheepishly.

Helen laughed a bit before looking at Beca kindly, "Honey, it's okay. This is your house for the summer, too. Bill and I don't care what you two decided to do in the privacy of your own room, as long as you understand all the possible outcomes and consequences," she said, her look getting more firm towards the end. "Beca, both my husband and I adore you, and Jesse loves you with all his heart. We really do think you're 'the one'. But the two of you only just graduated from your first year at college. Do you really think you're ready to have a baby?"

Beca was a bit taken aback by where this conversation went. Did Helen think that her and Jesse we're trying to have a baby? "Jesse and I aren't trying to get pregnant, if that's what you thought," she kindly began to explain, "we've talked about it - a lot, actually - and we both think it's wise to wait a little while and get married first. We're putting our potential child's best interest not only to heart but in our minds, also. Both Jesse and I want the best life possible for our baby, so we won't begin trying until we know that perfect life can be achieved," she smiled, warmed by the thought of having a family with Jesse.

Helen smiled at Beca and took both of the brunette's hands into hers, "You and Jesse will make excellent parents, I just know you will. I could not be more proud of either of you for how much thought you've put into this. I'm so glad you're a part of this family, Beca. We all love you so, so much," she said, squeezing Beca's hands a little bit tighter. The two women embraced for a moment before resuming their conversation.

"How many children do you want to have?" Helen asked, standing up from her seat to get them some iced tea.

"Um, we both originally wanted three, but who knows. We're extremely open to four and maybe even five. We'll have to see how it goes, I guess," Beca laughed softly. "Did you plan on only having one child?" Beca asked, thanking Helen for the iced tea as the older woman sat back down.

Helen took a sip of her drink and placed it on the counter. "Well, you see, Bill and I were very lucky to have Jesse. We tried and tried and tried for years, and nothing happened. Almost four years later we discovered we were pregnant with Jesse. When he was born, he was the light of our lives. We were so happy and thankful that we were finally able to have a child. Two months after Jesse was born, the doctor informed me I was extremely fertile, something that was rare for me. So we began trying again, and got pregnant once more a few months later. By then Jesse was almost five months old, so he doesn't remember this at all. We found out we were having another boy, and became ecstatic. Unfortunately, I had a miscarriage and lost the baby. We never told Jesse, because the thought of almost having a brother would just crush his heart, even now." Helen explained, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Wow," is all Beca could say, "I'm so sorry Helen, that must've been awful. I can't even imagine. Don't worry, I won't tell Jesse. If you want him to know, you'll tell him yourself," she smiled softly, offering comfort to Jesse's mom.

* * *

The night went on as planed. The four of them laughed and bonded over dinner, then watched Jaws towards the end of the night. A little past midnight, the couples headed into their rooms. Once Jesse and Beca were all settled and under the covers, Jesse kissed Beca's forehead as she rest it on his chest.

"I love you so much," he whispered, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"I love you so much more," she responded, just as their eyelids fluttered to sleep.

* * *

 ****A/N: Hope you liked it(: sorry it was a little short, I've been crazy busy this summer. I won't be able to write from July 27th until July 31st, or for two weeks after August 5th. I'll try to write a couple stories in advance so I can just upload them then. I love you guys! Please review. Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	12. You and I, Collide: Chapter Twelve

****A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you for all of your input on where the story should go(: I got a few ideas in particular that I'm going to use, but put my own spin on. I'll give credit to that user down below. A decent amount of you wanted the threesome, but a decent amount of you did not. I'm not a huge Bechloe fan, I just put it in there to keep Bechloe shippers happy. I'm pretty sure I'm done doing that now, but if I put it in in the future don't get mad! Haha I'm just trying to keep everyone happy. This one will be a little short, but I hope you enjoy! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****

* * *

Summer was over, and Jesse and Beca were heading back to Barden. Reflecting on the amazing summer she just had, Beca couldn't help but smile.

"What are you so happy about?" Jesse teased, stepping on the gas as the light turned green.

"That was the best summer of my life. I loved it so much, and I love your family even more. Oh, and I guess you're okay too," she laughed, teasing him back.

The couple would be back at Barden in forty minutes. As exciting as seeing the Bellas will be, Beca wished her summer with the Swansons didn't have to end. She looked out to windshield at the big, dark clouds covering the sky. At that moment, rain began to fall softly onto the glass. Beca sighed softly and closed her eyes, focusing on the sound of "The Mixed Tape" by Jack's Mannequin filling the car. This was Beca and Jesse's song, they listened to it all summer. Whether they were cooking, cuddling, driving, or just hanging out they would always be singing and dancing along to this song. Unless, of course, they were making love to it. Ever since that one time in the backseat of Jesse's car on the way up to his parents house at the beginning of the summer, they stopped calling it sex. Now it was 'love making'. Beca always hated when people would call it that, but now she finally met someone who made her understand why. Jesse began singing along with the song just as Beca opened her eyes.

" _Where are you now?_

 _As I'm swimming through the stereo_

 _I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

 _Where are you now?_

 _As I rearrange the songs again_

 _This mix could burn a hole in anyone_

 _But it was you I was thinking of_

 _It was you I was thinking of_ "

Jesse looked over at Beca and smiled, "I love you so much, Bec. Did you know that?"

Beca smiled as she looked back at her boyfriend, "Yeah, I've sensed that. I love you too, Jesse," she looked deep into his eyes as she said that, putting as much passion behind it as possible.

* * *

Thirty five minutes later, the pair arrived at Barden. Three hours later, they were both all settled in. Jesse moved in the Treble House and Beca moved into the Bellas House, which lucky for them, were right across from each other.

The Trebles and the Bellas all met in the basement of the Treble house at 8:00pm. By then, everyone was moved in and spread out among the Treble's comfy couches, sharing stories from their summers.

"So Beca and Jesse," Fat Amy said, the rest of the group quieting down to look at the couple, who were cuddling on the couch. "How many times did you to get it on this summer? You know, like two dingoes bumping bodies in the heat?"

Jesse and Beca looked at each other, both blushing slightly. Beca began to speak, then suddenly realized her and Jesse have sex way more often than she ever would've thought. "Um, well. I think... _seventy two times?_ " she said, smiling nervously at the group. Everyone's mouths dropped.

"You guys, summer was only sixty eight days long. You're telling me you had sex at least once a day? I'm so proud!" Stacie exclaimed.

"I bet you guys couldn't even go a week without sex," Donald joked, not realizing he just unleashed Beca's competitive side.

"We definitely could! Beca exclaimed. "How about we have a bet, whoever can go the longest without sex wins. And if you win, and you're single, you can have sex with whoever you chose out of the group. And if you're in a relationship, then you two can go as hard at it as you want. Sound fair?"

Everyone nodded their heads and threw around trash talk. Everyone there was in a relationship. There was Beca and Jesse, Stacie and Donald, Fat Amy and Bumper, Benji and Jessica, Cynthia-Rose and Denise, Ashley and Kolio, Chloe and Tom, and Aubrey and Unicycle. Although Tom wasn't a Treble Maker, the group still let him hangout with them.

As the night went on, the more fun it got. Around 11pm, the storm outside worsened, causing the house to lose power. After lighting candles and gathering blankets, the group formed a circle on the floor.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Ashley suggested. Everyone eagerly agreed, and Fat Amy wanted to go first.

"Alright flat butts, I got this. Aubrey! Truth or dare?" she said, pointing at the Bella captain.

"Truth," Aubrey said, not surprising anyone with her choice.

"Okay, truth it is," Fat Amy responded, thinking of a question. "What guy here do you think has the biggest manhood?" she asked, raising her eyebrows up and down.

Aubrey's face reddened as she looked at everyone in the room. Her and Unicycle hadn't had sex yet, so she wasn't sure how big his "manhood" was. "Alright," she began, "I know that we're all couples here, so no one get mad. But I'm going to have to go with...Jesse!" she exclaimed, covering her face with her hands and burring it into her knees. Jesse made a proud smile and motioned to his pants, just as Beca slapped his hand away and called him a nerd while laughing.

"Okay Aubrey, you're turn to ask someone," Stacie said, leaning her head onto Donald's shoulder.

"Bumper, truth or dare?" the blonde asked, picking her face back up and removing her hands from it once her blush went away.

"Daarreeee!" he exclaimed, trying to get high fives from the group but receiving nothing.

"I dare you to streak around the outside of Baker Hall," she said, "and through the first floor main hallway," she grinned.

* * *

Within forty minutes, everyone in the group had revealed something embarrassing, done something stupid, crazy, or sexual, and had one of the best nights of their life.

This is just what everyone wanted. To have a good time with their friends, and do completely crazy shit out of love for each other.

 ****A/N: " _Whoomp, there it is"_ lol I hope you guys liked it! I was too lazy to re-read it after completing it so I apologize if anything is wrong with it. Please let me know what you think. Don't worry about missing Beca and Jesse's summer, there will be flashbacks. i just didn't want to have to write out their summer haha. I start school tomorrow, but I'll try to upload often. Credit to 'Cruisingturtle' for the amazing ideas they gave me, I'm definitely going to take those and branch off of them. Love always, xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	13. You and I, Collide: Chapter Thirteen

****Hey everyone! I'm so sorry I disappeared on you! I've so much crazy stuff going on and I wasn't in a positive mindset for a long time and didn't feel like writing. But now, I want to start using writing as a coping mechanism. I had two chapters already written but then I lost them :( so I guess I'll just start over****

* * *

The year was going by fast. One minute, it was the first day back at Barden since summer break. Now, it was already Thanksgiving break and Beca and Jesse were sitting on the couch in his parent's living room, watching _That 70's Show_. It was a Monday, and Thanksgiving wasn't until Thursday. They had been at Jesse's since Saturday afternoon, and aren't leaving until Sunday.

"Jesse, sweetheart," his mom called, coming down the stairs, "what did I tell you about staying on the couch all day?" she tried to give him a serious look, but couldn't help but smile.

"I can't get up Helen, the couch has accepted me as its own," Beca joked, stretching slightly and curling up in ball against Jesse under the blanket.

"Well I need you two to go to the grocery store and buy me some things for Thursday. There's a list on the counter and money to pay for all of it," but before Jesse or Beca could reject her order, Helen turned off the TV, pulled off their blanket, and left the living room.

Needless to say, the couple was headed to the grocery store.

* * *

While walking down the produce isle, Jesse grabbed two cantaloupes and held them up side by side, "Look Bec, it looks just like you," and winked. The dirty look he got from Beca was outmatched by the look he got from the old woman he didn't see next to them.

Twenty minutes later, the only thing left on the list was stuffing. The couple went back to the boxed food isle, which was in the back corner and never had people in it. "This place is like a ghost town back here," Beca said while bending down to grab the stuffing, "you can't see anyone behind that big shelving display and you can barely hear the shitty music," she laughed. When she turned around the put the stuffing in the cart, Jesse grabbed it from her hand and dropped it into the cart. Quickly, he gently but forcefully pushed her up against the isle, pressing his lips to hers. Once Beca caught up with reality, she began kissing Jesse back just as hard. The kiss was so heated that Beca didn't even realize Jesse's hand had slipped into her sweatpants, and was ghostly hovering over her center. As soon as the tip of his index finger made contact with the fabric of Beca's underwear, he began kissing her neck.

" _You're so wet_ ," he whispered in her ear, practically making her cum on the spot. As soon as he began making soft circles on Beca's clit, she moaned loudly into his neck, trying to distract herself by tonguing the spot behind his ear that always turned him on. Jesse began applying more pressure and going faster, barely even taking two minutes to make Beca orgasm.

Once Beca recovered, Jesse spoke, "Well I'm pretty damn impressed with myself for that one, I didn't even have to break the panty barrier," he smirked, beginning to push the cart down the isle.

* * *

When the couple got back home they headed to the kitchen to put the groceries down. While going into the living room, they stopped and looked at Jesse's parents with confused looks on their face. His parents were sitting on the couch, both looking like they had been crying and holding hands. Across from them in the recliner sat a gorgeous young woman with chest length wavy, dirty blonde hair. She was in olive green/grayish pants and a cream sweater, and brown suede jacket with brown ankle boots to match. She defined perfect. When she looked up at Beca and Jesse, her makeup was still beautifully in place, despite the obvious signs of her crying. They also noticed she was pregnant, probably about seven months.

"Son," Bill said, looking at Helen as if asking what to say.

"Beca, honey, would you mind heading upstairs? I'll come with you, I'd like to leave Jesse alone with his father and...our guest..." she paused. She stood up and linked arms with Beca, heading up the stairs.

They went into Bill and Helen's room, sitting on the foot of their bed. Beca looked at Helen expecting her to say something, but she just started at the floor and burst into tears, folding over onto Beca's lap.

Beca wasn't sure what to do, so she placed her hand on the older woman's back and began to move it around in a soothing motion. Whether rubbing her boyfriend's mother's back while she cried on her lap was Beca's ideal way of spending Thanksgiving break or not, she was going to have to deal with it.

About fifteen minutes later, Jesse came into his parent's room with a lost, confused expression. Helen got up from the bed and headed out into her master bathroom attached to the room, shutting the door to give the couple some privacy.

"What was that about?" Beca asked, taking Jesse's hand as he sat next to her on the foot of his parent's bed. "Your mom seemed pretty upset."

Jesse looked up from the floor and his eyes met with Beca's. " _She's my sister_ ," he whispered, almost taken aback by what he had just said. "My dad cheated on my mom a few years before I was born, during the time of the miscarriage. He was so frustrated that they couldn't get pregnant and he blamed her. So, he cheated. Apparently he has a daughter, who is twenty five, married, pregnant, and just found out about him last year. Her name is Tatum."

Beca had no idea how to react to what she just heard. Was Jesse upset? Angry? For the first time in her life she didn't know how to console him. This isn't something a few bad jokes and a movie can fix, or a hot make out session or sex. This was a real world, real life, real family problem. And that was why Beca didn't know how to help. She didn't understand families, she never really had one. She understood parent's problems, but not family problems.

As if he could read his girlfriend's mind, Jesse said, "Bec, you don't have to say anything. Just being here is enough," he gave her a halfhearted smile as his eyes drifted back to the cream colored carpet. After a minute of silence, he began to share more about Tatum, "She just turned eight months pregnant, and is having a boy. Her husband's name is James, and they're both Christians. They live in a house about half an hour from here, and they're both professional nature photographers. I thought she'd want money or a place to stay, but she just wanted to get to know my dad. And after seeing me and my mom, she wants to get to know us too. I believe her when she says that, she seems sweet. She never mentioned her mom, but I think both my parents and I appreciate that." He got up from the bed, smoothing down his shirt and turning to look down at Beca. "I love you," he smiled softly, "I'm gonna go shower, and I think if you came with me it'd be a whole lot hotter," he said, smirking as he went down the hallway into his bedroom, going into it's attached bathroom. Beca smiled and shook her head as she laughed, getting up to join her boyfriend.

* * *

 ****A/N: That's it! I hope you guys liked it. Please review! Also, please let me know if you want the next chapter to start off with Beca and Jesse in the shower, or the day before Thanksgiving when they meet Tatum's husband and spend the day with them. Love you! Xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	14. You and I, Collide: Chapter Fourteen

****A/N: Hey everyone! Someone questioned Tatum's name choice, and I agree that it's a little usual but I like when gorgeous girls have unique names. Plus, the name has special meaning to me. It was the name of a close friend of mine who passed away last year, and she loved this movie. So it's kind of like a tribute to her(: Hope you enjoy this chapter!****

* * *

Once they were in the shower, both Beca and Jesse were already turned on. All it took was one quick glance at each other. They had the best kind of relationship. One where you were so in love that you could just stare into each other's eyes for hours. But, Beca wasn't into that mushy, feelings shit, so they had sex instead. A lot.

Jesse pressed up against Beca's back, the water falling against his tan, muscular shoulder blades. He brought his hands up in front of her and began massaging her breasts, kissing her neck as he gently squeezed them over and over again. Jesse was definitely a boob guy. Enjoying the multiple sensations Jesse was giving her, Beca moaned. She was so turned on right now that she didn't even think twice before bringing her right hand down to her core, rubbing her clit with her middle and index fingers.

When Jesse noticed what Beca has doing, his need for her increased. "Here, let me help you with that," he quietly said into her ear, making her shudder. He brought his left hand down to meet Beca's as she continued to pleasure herself. He inserted his middle finger into her, then his index finger followed, as she continued making hard, fast circles on her clit. This was something they'd never done before, but Beca sure as hell liked it. Once she climaxed, her walls clenched down against Jesse's fingers and her rubbing motions began to slow down. She turned to face Jesse, smirked at him, and reached down to grab the hand he just had inside her. She slowly, teasingly liked the two fingers that had just been pumping in and out of her. She hadn't done this before either, but the expression on Jesse's face showed that he was now beyond the point of being hot and bothered. If he didn't get some action soon, he was going to explode. Beca squatted down and took Jesse's length into her hand, rubbing it up and down before bringing her lips to it. She teasingly slid her tongue across the tip before taking it into her mouth, bobbing her head back and forth. Jesse had to admit, Beca had gotten real damn good at blow jobs. He put his hand on the back of her head, holding up her hair and slowly pumping back and forth to match her rhythm. After noticing Beca was playing with herself again while she was sucking him off, he was pushed over the edge. Within a minute, Jesse had one of the biggest orgasms he'd ever had.

Soon the two were out of the shower, dressed, and heading down the stairs for dinner.

* * *

During dinner, Helen and Bill were unsure how to act around each other. But then again, how are you supposed to act around someone who you've been married to for twenty eight years, have a child with and cheated on you, along with getting the woman he cheated with pregnant. Jesse and Beca tried to make small talk, but the conversations quickly ended. After dinner, Jesse and Beca went up to Jesse's room. Beca laid on the floor while Jesse put away his clean laundry, discussing what to do about his parents.

"I'm real sorry about all of this, Jesse. I know this must hurt and I don't want you to feel that way," she said, stroking her fingers along the soft carpet.

Jesse opened up a drawer in his dresser and began digging around in it, trying to make room for the clean clothes. His hand brushed up against a paper and he curiously took it out and unfolded it. It was a brochure for Amelia Island, Florida. "Bec, I think I have an idea," he said, "We can send my parents to Florida. I have this half price get-away trip for two and it expires in three weeks. I got it for us this summer, but we were having so much fun here that I totally forgot about it. They can leave this Sunday and come home next Saturday, and we'll have the house to ourselves all week. It'll be perfect." he explained, sitting on his bed and reading the pamphlet.

"That's a great idea, except we have to go back to school next week, so we won't have the house to ourselves," Beca said, joining Jesse on his bed.

"Correction," Jesse began, "We only have to make my parents _think_ we're going back to school. All that finals shit doesn't start until the week after they'd be gone, so there won't be anything going on at Barden and the classes will have barely any work. There isn't any more perfect of a time to ditch then next week," he smiled, turning his head to look at Beca, who was smiling back at him.

"Well damn, Jesse, I didn't think you'd ever skip," she teased, sticking her tongue out at him. "Sounds perfect to me." And with that, she leaned forward and kissed him.

The couple spent the rest of the night online, booking flights and hotels, making sure this trip would be perfect for Bill and Helen.

* * *

 ***Thanksgiving Day***

The next couple of days went by fast, and it was already Thanksgiving morning. Beca and Jesse were planning on telling Bill and Helen about their Florida trip after dinner this afternoon. Jesse had woken up before Beca to help his parents begin the cooking. He was wearing a black sweater and khakis, and of course star wars socks. When Beca came down stairs, she took both Jesse and Helen's breath away. She was wearing a fitted black dress, and an open knit gray cardigan **(** links to her outfit and accessories will be at the bottom, they're gorgeous so check them out if you'd like **)** Her hair was in long, soft waves and she had a light smokey eye and cranberry lip that matched the shade of her nails. She was absolutely stunning.

"Ookkaayy," she said, "we can all stop staring now," pursing her lips, giving a short nod. She had to admit, she looked beautiful, but she wasn't expecting the attention for it. She went into the kitchen and hugged Helen, saying good morning and happy Thanksgiving. "Where's Bill?" she asked, washing her hands to help prepare the food.

Helen handed Beca a dishtowel to dry her hands with, "He's in his office, Tatum called," she said. Beca and Jesse weren't sure what they should say, but Bill came into the room a few seconds later.

"Tatum and James are coming by later for dessert, around five o' clock. I hope that's alright" He said, placing the phone back in it's stand on the counter.

"Well of course that's alright," Helen said, much more cheerfully than anyone would've expected. "I'd love to get to know them." And with that, the Swansons and Beca spent the rest of the day watching the parade, listening to music, eating good food, and being thankful.

At 5:09, the doorbell rang. Since Bill and Helen were doing the dinner dishes, Beca and Jesse opened it. Tatum and James were there, both looking amazing. Tatum's hair was in a long, side fishtail braid with a couple of curled pieces framing her face. She wore an olive green, long sleeve, maxi dress and the same brown suede coat she wore the other day. James was tall, with dark hair and hazel eyes. His smile was picture perfect, and Beca couldn't help but notice that his arm muscles were too. Jesse noticed Beca eyeing James' arms as he put Tatum's jacket on the coat rack, and discreetly grabbed her ass.

" _You're mine, stop eyeing the hottie in the lame plaid dress shirt,"_ he teased, whispering in ear while they both tried to hold back laughter.

Once everyone was in the dining room and the pie was served, Tatum and James were in the hot seat. Everyone was asking questions about their job, house, baby, religion, and relationship. They've been married for a year and three months now, and can't wait to welcome their baby boy into the world in January. The group turned back to casual conversation, enjoying their pie and getting along well. Everyone was laughing and having fun, much to their surprise. After their dessert was finished they moved into the living room.

"Jesse, could I maybe talk to you outside for a minute?" Tatum asked, standing up to grab her jacket and put on her shoes. Jesse followed, doing the same. He had no idea what she was going to say, and would rather stay inside with Beca, but he didn't want to be rude. They headed out the door and stood in the driveway.

"I know that I must be a surprise to you, and for your parents, but I want you to know a couple of things," she began. "First, I'm not here to take your dad away or make him spend any money on me, and I'll only spend time with him if he would like to. I've wondered who my father was my whole life, and I always felt some emptiness. Now that I finally have the opportunity to get to know the man who created me, I'd love to take advantage of it. Along with getting close to your dad, I want to know you and your mom as well. I'm sure she doesn't have great feelings towards me, which I understand, I just hope she realizes that if there's anyone she should be mad at it's my mother, not me or our dad." She hesitated after saying _our_ dad, but Jesse didn't seem mind. "I just hope," she continued, "that you'd accept me and want to get to know me. I've always wanted a little sibling, and whether your okay with me calling you my step brother or not I don't know, but one day I really hope I could. I'm also dying to spend time with Beca, she seems amazing," Tatum smiled.

Jesse had been carefully listening to everything Tatum said, and was glad that she'd told him this. "I don't believe you would ever take advantage of my- I mean _our,_ dad," he smiled. "I appreciate you telling me this, and Beca and I would love to get to know you, and James as well. How about we all spend the day together tomorrow? We can meet here at 1, then spend the day out around town and grab dinner somewhere." Jesse suggested.

"Sounds great! It's almost 8:00, so James and I should head home, but I'll give you my number and you can text me later to make official plans," She took Jesse's phone and put her number in it, then headed inside. She thanked the Swansons and Beca for dessert and said goodbye, then her and James headed home.

Once they left, Jesse and Beca headed back into the living room. They sat on the couch diagonal from the love seat his parents were on, and began to tell the about their surprise trip to Florida, "So, mom and dad," Jesse smiled, sitting up in excitement, "Beca and I have a surprise for you. Would you like to tell them?" he asked, turning to face Beca.

She sat up and smiled at Bill and Helen, "We booked you guys a week long trip to Amelia Island, Florida! Everything is one hundred percent taken care of, so all you have to do is pack, get there on Sunday, and relax. Surprise!" she laughed.

Jesse's parents looked at each other, then back at the excited couple. "Well," Bill said, smiling at his wife then at his son, "we can't say no to that!" Both couples got off the couches and hugged each other, and Bill and Helen thanked Beca and Jesse many times.

"I've got to get packing!" Helen said, running up the stairs in excitement,"Bill! Get the suitcases from the garage! We're going to fricking Florida!" she shouted with joy, dancing across the upstairs hallway into her room. The three remaining downstairs laughed at Helen's excitement, then went to get the suitcases and brought them upstairs.

Jesse and Beca sat on his parent's bed telling them the details of the trip while they ran around their room packing. For the next couple of hours the four of them hung out in Bill and Helen's room, laughing and talking about the trip. For once in her life Beca felt like a part of a family. She felt whole, content, and overwhelmingly happy. At 10:46, Jesse and Beca headed into his room. Beca put on one of Jesse's big t-shirts over her underwear and crawled into bed, while Jesse was only in his boxers. The were cuddling underneath the sheets while drifting asleep, when Jesse remembered to text Tatum.

* * *

 **To: Tatum Webber**

 **From: Jesse (You)**

 **Hey, what's up? Still meeting here at 1 tomorrow?**

* * *

 **To: Jesse (You)**

 **From: Tatum Webber**

 **Hey! That's the plan(: We're heading to bed but**

 **I'll see you guys tomorrow at 1. Goodnight Jesse.**

* * *

 **To: Tatum Webber**

 **From: Jesse (You)**

 **Okay, great. Goodnight sis(:**

* * *

Although it was weird calling someone he barely knew his sister, Jesse knew that Tatum would appreciate it.

* * *

 **To: Jesse (You)**

 **From: Tatum Webber**

 **Goodnight little bro :p**

* * *

Beca read Jesse's text and saw him smile, and couldn't help but smiling too. She was so glad that Jesse was taking this new adjustment well. All she knew for sure was that she would be there with him, every step of the way. She loved Jesse. Truly, genuinely loved him, and hoped to spend the rest of her days with him. But for now, she was just glad to be spending all next week alone with him. Even though they booked his parent's trip to Florida to help them reconnect after the shock that hit them on Monday, Beca was looking forward to her time with Jesse, and she was sure as hell going to take advantage of it.

* * *

 ****A/N: Hope you liked it! Please give reviews. And if you still don't like Tatum's name** **choice, please read the author's note at the top. Here are Beca's Thanksgiving outfit details(:**

 **Dress:** ?br=F21 &category=dress&productid=2000165187

 **Cardigan:** ?br=F21 &category=sweater&productid=2000174866

 **Necklace:** us/product/84878?article=84878-A &cm_vc=SEARCH


	15. You and I, Collide: Chapter Fifteen

****A/N: First off I'd like to thank you all for your kind words about Tatum(: I miss her lots, and I know she would just love this story. So this chapter will have Bechloe sex, but it'll only be in a dream, so it didn't actually happen, and Jesse won't find out. It's just to keep everyone who ships them happy. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Feel free to review and give me plot ideas!****

* * *

 **(This is just to keep Bechloe shippers happy, it has no meaning behind it)**

When Beca was in the shower, before getting ready to spend the day with Tatum and James, she couldn't help but think about the dream she had last night.

* * *

 ***Beca's dream***

She was sitting on the piano bench in the auditorium, working on some new sounds for the Bellas. When she was just about finished, Chloe burst through the doors in nothing but small lace panties and a bombshell bra. She pushed Beca down against the piano bench forcefully, so that she was laying length wise with it against her back. The redhead began fiercely taking off Beca's clothes, leaving her in nothing but her underwear within a matter of seconds. Before Beca could say anything, Chloe crashed her lips down against the brunette's, straddling her petite waist. As the kiss became heated and Beca got more into it, Chloe began grinding her hips down against Beca's slightly. Beca moaned at the contact of their centers between the fabric of their underwear, realizing she was more turned on than she thought. She sat up underneath Chloe and gently pushed the ginger down onto the floor, climbing on top of her.

Beca removed Chloe's bra, taking one of her nipples into her mouth soon afterwards. She swirled her tongue around it until she moved onto the other one, then started trailing kisses down Chloe's stomach. When she reached the top of Chloe's underwear, she spread the ginger's legs even wider. Beca brought her face down between her long, tan legs, and slowly stuck out her tongue until it made contact with the fabric covering Chloe's swollen bud. She teasing licked up Chloe's cloth covered center, knowing that it wouldn't be enough to satisfy Chloe, but just enough to tease her until she went crazy.

"Oh fuck, Beca, take off the underwear," Chloe said, needing satisfaction. When Beca didn't listen, Chloe sat up and quickly pushed Beca onto her back, pinning her to the floor. Before the brunette could react, Chloe climbed up and lowered her center over Beca's face, pulling her underwear to the side.

"Fucking finish the job, you tease," Chloe said, making contact with Beca's tongue as she lowered herself down farther. Beca sucked on Chloe's clit, occasionally sliding up her folds with her tongue. Once Chloe released, it was Beca's turn to be pleasured.

Chloe got up and told Beca to sit up. Once the brunette obeyed, Chloe sat in the same position behind her, leaning against the piano bench with Beca's back pressed up against her chest. She brought her hands around to Beca's front, and held her left index and middle fingers up to Beca's lips.

"Why don't you make them wet for me?" Chloe asked, making shivers go down Beca's spine. The DJ seductively sucked on Chloe's fingers until the redhead brought them down to Beca's center. She rubbed Beca's clit a few times and slowly dragged her fingers up Beca's wet folds before entering both fingers inside her. She got a steady pumping rhythm going before inserting a third finger.

"Shit, Chloe," Beca moaned as Chloe began to suck on her neck as well. "I need more," she said, needing to unwind sooner.

The redhead began ghostly licking the outer shell of Beca's ear, "Then do something about it," she said, taking Beca's right hand into hers while continuing to pump her fingers in and out of Beca with her left hand. She brought the brunette's right hand down to her own center, right above where Chloe's fingers were going to work on Beca.

"Why don't you rub your clit while I use my fingers on you, hmmn? Help me make you cum, Beca" Chloe said seductively. Beca started making fast rubbing motions against her clit, and her walls soon came crashing down against Chloe's fingers.

* * *

 ***Back to Beca in reality***

And that was when she had woken up, then jumped in the shower before Jesse noticed how turned on she was.

* * *

 ****Sorry, this is it for now! I'll have another chapter up by Monday morning. Sorry if you don't like Beca and Chloe, but this is for the ones who do. I just wanted something quick, heated, and kind of fun for you while you wait for the next chapter. Hope you understand! xoxo-Sunflowerkisses21****


	16. Final Chapter Announcement

**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to say that I won't be finishing this story. The amazing feedback that you guys have given me since I started is so awesome, and it often times made my day. Although I won't be finishing this story for personal reasons, I was also just running out of ideas. But incase you want to know where the story was going to go...**

 **-Jesse would propose to Beca on her 20th birthday in December, they'd get pregnant in July, get married in August, get a house off campus together and get jobs while raising their daughter, Melody . All the other characters were a part of the baby's life and she was loved greatly. Two years later they would have boy twins, Jackson and Jacob.**

 **Again, I'm sorry to everyone who wanted me to continue! I might start writing some other things soon.**

 **Xoxo, Sunflowerkisses21**


End file.
